Pelennor׃Kim∕Shego Crossover Trilogy Story III
by RavenStarfire
Summary: 3rd story in the Kim∕Shego Crossover Trilogy. Teen Titans crossover. Plot׃ The 4 villains have the world in a vice grip. Can Team Possible and the Titans escape The Cage and stop them? Update: Part 5,Act 3 revised a bit.
1. Part 1, Act One

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation - Part 1

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder:** This fic is rated **M** - ie, the equivalent of the **R** rating. _

**ACT ONE**

A pile of rubble stood on the lot that once held Kim Possible's house.

------------------------------------

In the streets of downtown Middleton, henchmen of Dr. Drakken – all carrying their standard double-sided energy lances - and many, _many_ copies of the – clearly upgraded - Bebe-bots patrolled the streets.

------------------------------------

In Jump City, Titans Tower was a pile of rubble. Among this pile of rubble was the burnt-to-crispy corpse of one much-larger-than normal-caterpillar.

In the streets of the city, Slade-Bots patrolled everywhere like clockwork.

_My name is Kim. _

------------------------------------

In the structure known as The Cage, Kim Possible was huddled with Shego.

_Kim Possible._

Along with them in were Ron Stoppable - and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus; and the Teen Titans – Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

_That's my best friend, Ron - and the Teen Titans there alongside him. _

------------------------------------

In Go City, the Go Tower was a pile of rubble.

In the streets of the city, many giant Condors and Flamingoes of Doom patrolled the streets – along with some Killer Ostriches and Emus.

_Just a few months ago, the Titans were superheroes in their city. I was your average cheerleader whose hobby just happened to be saving the world a lot._

------------------------------------

In Steel City, the Tower for the Titans East branch was also a pile of rubble.

In the streets, many HIVE-Bots patrolled the city.

------------------------------------

Kim looked around The Cage – though, it didn't do anything. She knew what was there.

_Then one day, Ron and I went to stop my main foe Dr. Drakken and his sidekick, Shego, who was my archenemy at the time - me more than a little pissed off due to the fact that earlier that day, I'd been dumped by my boyfriend Dave for my rival on the cheer squad, Bonnie._

_But then he had to show up. Slade... He took Shego away from me during the middle of possibly the best brawl the two of us had ever been in together._

Kim looked over at the Titans again. She hadn't noticed it before, but Starfire's eyes looked glazed over.

_That was also the day I met the Titans. They'd been chasing Slade for 4 years. As I soon found out, Slade's best talent is the ability to make anyone suffer. He tried to get Shego to be his new apprentice, seeing as she was already evil when he picked her away from me. But Shego only went along with it for a bit - until Slade made the mistake of kidnapping and holding hostage not only my two brothers, Jim & Tim, but her four brothers from Team Go - the superhero team Shego used to be a part of before turning evil, battling the villain Aviarius in Go City - everyone at my high school who was going to Prom the night of the day all this unfolded, and the stone statue that was actually Beast Boy's...ex-girlfriend Terra, who had become an earlier apprentice of Slade's, but sacrificed herself to save the Titans from him, __using so much of her geomancer power to do so she turned herself to stone. __  
_

_When Shego was sent after me to finish our fight, she couldn't do it. Her former superhero self came back, and she quickly teamed up with the Titans and I. Together, we rescued our brothers and stopped Slade - and Shego and I also realised that we shared a lot more than enemies' hatred: We shared feelings for each other that we'd both denied. But something Slade had done brought them out into the open - and we've stood by each other through everything ever since then._

_A few months after that, one of the Titans' other old foes, Warp, appeared in Middleton. Naturally, Team Possible - which consisted of me, Shego, and Ron - went after him. Something happened, and we all fell through the time portal Warp had opened, ending up in the year 3000. We met some cool people, and saw some awesome stuff - but it turned out to all be a ruse, set up by Slade to get us out of the way while he worked his plan._

Kim looked at the three huge monitors surrounding The Cage – one showing Jump City, one showing Middleton, and one showing Go City. Flames could be seen rising in at least one part of each city.

_He teamed with Dr. Drakken, Aviarius, and Brother Blood - who was Cyborg's archenemy in Steel City in the East, kept at bay by the Titans East branch. Together, they destroyed and razed all the cities, capturing my family and Ron's family, Team Go, all my other allies, and all of the Titans' allies as well. They also got every single villain either of us – Team Possible or the Titans - had ever fought to cooperate with them - all while we were in the future, trying to figure out just how in the hell to get back home to our time. We eventually were able to find a way to come back home – but we returned to the worst welcome home party - ever. Slade had found a new apprentice: Wade. The ten-year old computer genius who ran my website and helped me stop the bad guys on my missions. Whatever Slade said to him, it worked. He's not a 10-year old anymore. He's become a killing machine. When we returned from the future, we returned inside this place: The Cage. It was designed by Wade – and as such, since he knew all of us, it's got every type of escape deterrent imaginable, including a few special ones that have been individually tailored to counter the abilities and powers that every single one of us in this thing has. Raven tries to use her dark energy; it blocks it with the dark energy shielding Warp acquired from the future. Aviarius took Shego's green energy, and The Cage blocks Starfire's starbolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon. It's the first trap that Shego, the Titans, nor I have been able to escape._

_But Slade and his little team-up didn't stop there, though. No, they went further._

The memory of that day came flooding into Kim's mind for the 1,000th time:

------------------------------------

Bonnie - wearing a Slade apprentice suit - and Wade appeared outside The Cage. Wade had something on his belt, but what it was wasn't clear.

Behind them, were Team Go - Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 & Wego 2 - and every single member of the Possible family – including Grandma Possible, Slim Possible, and Joss Possible. All of the captives were leaning over; their heads in chopping blocks - guillotine blades gleaming above them.

In The Cage, Kim & Shego's eyes went wide at the sight.

Wade motioned at Bonnie, telling her to pull the latch that released all the guillotine blades at once. Bonnie looked at the row of people lined up for execution - and shook her head. She went over to Wade and argued with him about something. Wade seemed to understand, nodding at her. Bonnie started to walk away, disgustedly shaking her head. But a second later, she lurched forward. In The Cage, Starfire screamed at what'd she just seen:

_Wade had driven a sword through Bonnie's chest_.

He took it out of her and dried the blood off of it. Bonnie spit up blood, then slumped to the ground. Blood poured out of the wound in her chest, pooling around her body. Wade returned to the captives. He took rocks from nearby and stacked them, using them to reach the lever of the execution machine. Jim and Tim Possible looked at Team Go, then at each other.

"Hicca-bicca boo?" asked Jim, sadly.

Tim looked just as sad. "Hoo-"

**_SCHING!_** Kim and Shego bawled into each others' arms. The Titans were horrified. Ron and Rufus just tried not to puke.

------------------------------------

Kim closed her eyes in an attempt to wash the memory away.

_Ron's family was killed the next day - even his cousin Shawn. The bastards also used some technology Warp acquired for them in the future to obliterate Starfire's home planet of Tameran. We watched Wade kill his own parents, too. And every day since then, a new body of someone we knew is paraded out for us to see. I stopped throwing up two weeks in. But yet, despite all this, The Cage has bathrooms and bedrooms – though they're like jail cells. We also get good food and water - hell, there's even a washer and dryer in here. It'd be a decent 1-star hotel - if the TV had HBO and we could fucking leave... _

_And they don't torture us - physically. Course, they kinda don't need to. The Cage is the worst torture one could think of. You see, they don't want us to die - well, take that back, of course they want us to die - but they all know death is too good a fate for us at the present time. We've all beaten Slade, Aviarius, Brother Blood, and Dr. Drakken at some point. So now they're making us suffer. We're meant to sit here, trapped, wanting to starve to death but not being allowed to; to just sit here and watch the monitors as more of the world is taken over. We're meant to just sit here, trapped, until we do go insane and kill each other, or die naturally. We've lost everybody who ever helped us out. We're the only ones left who care about each other now._

Kim looked at Shego.

_My name is Kim. My friends and I have seen terrible things. And when we finally find a way to escape from The Cage, those who committed them…will have many regrets._

**END ACT ONE**


	2. Part 1, Act Two

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 1

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated **M** – the equivalent of the **R** rating._

**A****CT TWO**

Kim, Shego, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were playing a card game in one of the 'bedrooms' of The Cage when Robin, Ron, and Starfire walked in. Beast Boy looked up. "So who's the corpse of the day?"

"Val-Yor," answered Robin.

Cyborg looked blank for a second. "Well, that's not much of a loss."

"I don't even _want_ to know what they did to get his face to look like that..." said Ron. "By the way, who was that guy, anyway?"

Starfire looked away. "He was an -- ass."

"Oh, one of those guys. Yeah, we tend to meet a lot of those nowadays, don't we?"

"We haven't met anyone for three months," Raven quipped.

"Nah, that's not true," said Shego. "I've met Kai, Cron, Thunder, Lightning, Aqualad, Tramm, Sammy, Cash, Soto, that alien dog, Spike, that decapitated body of the clone of Terra, Speedy, Hotspot, Wildebeest, that Larry kid, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Sarasim, that old woman Robin trained with-"

"Okay, Sheegee, we - we get the point," Kim cut her off.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "But all of em were pushin' up daisies faster than a bird on British TV. I wanna meet someone still alive."

Shego shrugged. "Enh. I'd never run into em before." Something happened in the card game that she was not fond of. "Aw!" She tried to glare at Kim – but those damned eyes…. So she stuck her tongue out at Kim instead.

It was then Ron noticed the card game. "Hey, where'd the cards come from?"

"I always carry a deck around," Kim shrugged. "No real reason, really - I just always have."

"I see."

"Wanna join the next game?" Beast Boy asked.

Ron was indifferent. "Depends. Watcha' playin'?"

"At this point? 5-person War," Kim answered.

"Enh, sure, why not?" Ron shrugged.

Raven apparently won the game right after he spoke. "Aww!" cried Beast Boy.

Cyborg picked up the cards. "Your turn to shuffle, BB." Beast Boy, grumbling, arranged all the cards in a nice deck - but a laser from the roof fired down onto the makeshift table they were using as he was about to split the deck. The deck was instantly disintegrated.

"What th- aw, man!" moaned Beast Boy.

Shego contemplated what had just happened. "Well...fuck."

"_War is wrong, children." _It was Slade. He'd appeared on one of the three monitors outside The Cage.

"We are not _all_ children!" Shego reminded him, knowing full well he didn't give a fuck.

"_Oops. My bad. But really, I can't let__ you all lapse into actually enjoying_ _your stay here. It just wouldn't be me._"

"We will get out of here," Kim growled. "I can promise you that much. We _will_ get out of here."

Drakken butted in on the monitor. _"And if you do manage to get free, just exactly where will you go afterwards?"_

"W - uh..." Kim stammered. He did have a point. There was nowhere to run to if they did get out. The Titans' city, Middleton, Go City, Steel City…They'd be killed on the spot in all of those places.

"Crap- why must they always point out things that we haven't gotten to yet?" chastised Ron.

"Cause we did the same thing to them every time we "humiliated" them?" Robin answered what he knew Ron already knew but had just spouted off anyways.

Aviarius cut into the monitor. _"That would be correct, Bird Boy!"_

"Wow." Raven's voice was very dry. "They're finishing each others' sentences. They're a real team now..."

_"Why thank you, Raven."_ Brother Blood was now on the monitor. It was as if the villains were on a circular couch that had been placed on top of a kiddie playground merry-go-round. _"Most kind of you."_

Starfire was feeling particularly agitated. Had she not been in The Cage, her eyes would have been glowing green as she spoke. "I would prefer we, "cut the crap here." You have contacted us for a reason, no? Please, tell us this reason, then we would rather you, as they say, "shut the fuck up" and "go the fuck away.""

"Yeah, you tell em, Starfire – with the, you know, cursing and all..." Ron trailed off.

Aviarius returned to the monitor. _"Harsh words - but yes! We have just called to inform you of a few security upgrades to The Cage, in case you were still thinking you could somehow get out! We have doubled the number of cameras monitoring the room, tripled the number of microphones we have The Cage bugged with, and from now on - this is my favorite addition – an entire legion of my best heat-seeking hummingbirds are lying in wait just outside the barrier of the 5 optical-tripped laser grids you'd have to get past if you had a chance of escaping!" _the birdbrained villain cackled.

"Dude, that is _so_ overkill..." Beast boy grumbled.

Drakken appeared again. _"I believe it was a certain person – Ron __–__ who told Kim, "Isn't that the idea?""_

Ron crossed his arms. He had to have brought _that_ up. "Oh, yeah, sure - remember my name from the time I – _accidentally_ - went bad..." he said with a hint of higher-than-normal level of anger.

"Ron? Bad?" Raven looked at Ron.

"Yeah," said Shego. "Surprisingly, he was actually better at being bad than Drakken was."

Slade had reappeared on the monitor. _"Hmmph. That's hardly an achievement."_

"_What was that?"_ Drakken's voice was heard in the background.

Brother Blood reappeared next_. "But you do you wanna know who's even better at being bad than your buddy?"_

"Ok, can we just stop with the riffs on what happened in the past – _please?" _asked Ron.

Aviarius reappeared. _"And here with the daily report of the advancements we've made in conquering more of the world, we present to you:"_

Wade's face filled up the monitor on the left.

"Wade." Kim's voice was not cheery.

"Wade." Shego was glaring – and damn, could she glare.

"Wade." Ron's voice was not particularly happy either.

Rufus finished the quartet, popping out of Ron's pocket, angrily chittering the equivalent of "Wade."

"Yeah, exactly, ol' buddy –" Ron said, putting Rufus back in his pocket – and feeling something soft and squishy in there. "Aw, dammit, Rufus! You know there's a bathroom for you to take a shit in! Aw, jeezus..." Rufus chittered the equivalent of "Oh ho, sorry…"

Wade ignored them and began: "_Atlas, Mammoth, Cinderblock, and have run over Germany_._ Adonis, Motor Ed, Punk Rocket, and Johnny__Rancid are victorious in Northern_ _Ireland - and they, quote, "like_,_ seriously rolled over the Middle East __like a magic carpet bomb - seriously." _K_atarou & Monkey Fist have taken the_ _Japanese islands of Hokkaido, Shikoku, and Kyushu - and are preparing their_ _assault on the main island, Honshu._ _Killer Moth and DNAmy's combined Cuddle__Bunn_y_ and moth army has razed_ _Australia, New Zealand, and Tanzania._ _Professor Dementor & the HIVE Four have_ _the northern part of Africa under their_ _control - mostly through negotiations._"

"_Good."_ Slade seemed to nod. _"At least someone has the sense to not use violence when unnecessary..."_

"Wait - HIVE Four?" asked Cyborg.

Once again, Wade ignored him. _"Malchior, Mumbo, Jinx, and Mother Mae-Eye have taken Canada in the last hour."_

"Oh." Now Cyborg got it. "Never mind."

Wade acted as if he hadn't heard a thing. _"Assault on Mexico to begin in the next few days. Gill, Fang, Plasmus, and Falsetto Jones' special litter of Camp Wannaweep-raised Lithuanian Wolfhounds have India under control - except for Calcutta, but they will end the siege and invade if the Government does not agree to all measures of their treaty."_

Beast Boy snorted. "Hmmph. Some "treaty.""

Again, Wade ignored him. _"Dr. Light and Duff Killigan took Scotland quite easily-"_

"Whoahwhoah - Duff Killigan and who?" Shego cut in.

Raven sighed. "Dr. Light."

"Going from the name there," Kim asked, "How would they be able to take over anything?"

Drakken appeared on the first monitor. _"You ever try moving an army forward through the middle of a blindingly lit driving range, where all the golf balls the golfers are hitting at you explode?"_

Kim thought about it. "Nope, can't say I have."

"Wow," said Ron. "Drakken made a good point!"

"_Gh-shut up, Buffoon!"_ Drakken shot back.

Slade cut back into the monitor. _"Wade - continue, please. I believe you were almost finished, no?"_

In the second monitor, Wade nodded. _"Billy Numerous, Trident, and Kardiak have taken all of South America except Chile, but they expect it within the week. Control Freak, Fen, Frugal Lucre and Malcolm the Wraithmaster have the Internet hostage. Mad Mod took France and Poland with no battle - but he said he had to kill Kitten, for being "too much of a bloody bitch.""_

Starfire's ears perked up at the name "Kitten."

Wade stood up, and bowed off the screen. _"That is all, Master."_

"_Good, Apprentice. You may depart."_ The monitor Wade was on returned to the image of Middelton partially aflame. _"So, Starfire-"_ Slade continued, _"How does getting some revenge feel? And please be honest."_

Starfire would've blasted the monitor right then and there were she not in The Cage. "What have you done to Wade?"

"_Who? Me? I did nothing. You did everything. Now, I must go. Ta-ta."_ The monitor he was on returned to the image of Jump City partially aflame.

-------------------------------------------------

The flock of heat-seeking hummingbirds surrounding The Cage watched Beast Boy glare at the monitors, then look back the other way at something Kim and Shego were talking about.

As he did, a shadow moved above the monitors towards them.

Before the heat-seeking hummingbirds could even react, red goo, moving at machine-gun speed, splatted them all up against the wall. The birds could make no sound, as their whole bodies had been covered.

**END ACT TWO**


	3. Part 1, Act Three

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 1

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated **M** – the equivalent of the **R** rating._

**ACT THREE**

Dawn. The sun rose up in the sky over Kim's house.

-----------------------------------

Kim woke up as the warm light from rising sun rolled over her.

-----------------------------------

After getting dressed, Kim bounded into the kitchen. As she came in, Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, and Jim and Tim were heading out the door. Mrs. Possible leaned back into the room before shutting the door. "Bye, Kim! We're off to the Rocket Expo!"

"Oh. Bye," said Kim indifferently, as she wasn't really paying attention.

Mrs. Possible frowned as she closed the door behind her. Kim poured herself a cup of coffee while the sound of car doors opening and closing seeped through the walls of the house.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

-----------------------------------

Kim woke with a start, sweating. She looked around. She was cuddled with Shego – and she was still in The Cage. Apparently, Shego had felt the breeze of Kim moving. She stirred. "Kimmie?"

Kim turned around and hurled herself in Shego's arms, bawling her eyes out. "Oh, Shegee! We're getting out of here, right? TELL ME WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

"I - Kimmie - I don't–"

Shego never finished the sentence. A tear began to form in her eye as she pulled Kim closer to her body, soothing and petting Kim's hair, trying to calm Kim down while Kim sobbed in her arms.

-----------------------------------

In a massive underground control room, hundreds of henchmen monitored thousands of security camera feeds - all of them trained on the room The Cage was housed in. Just above it all, Slade, Dr. Drakken, Brother Blood, and Aviarius oversaw everything.

Then - FWIPFWIPFWIPFWIPFWIP! Every single camera feed went static at once.

"What's going on?" asked Slade, in a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

"I don't know, sir!" the #1 henchman replied.

"Well, don't just sit and gape like a bunch of idiots - GET THE HELL IN THERE AND FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON ALREADY!" Brother Blood bellowed at him.

"Yes, sir!" The henchman motioned to a separate group of henchman waiting nearby, and they followed him out the door – heading straight towards the room with The Cage in it.

"Does nobody listen nowadays?" Blood muttered to himself.

"So. Wade missed an ally." Slade thought to himself. "I don't blame him. He's got a lot to coordinate."

Aviarius suddenly remembered: "Why did my heat-seeking hummingbirds not attack?"

"Uh, Mr. Aviarius, sir?" A henchman looking at a monitor that had somehow come back online said it.

"What?"

"You might wanna have a look at this."

"Huh?" Aviarius strode over and looked at the monitor the henchman was pointing at. The monitor was trained on his heat-seeking hummingbirds – except that now they were covered head to claw in red goo. "WHAT?"

"Stay calm, Aviarius." Aviarius looked back at Slade – who pointed at the henchman. "You there - send some of my robots in as reinforcements for Drakken's men."

"Sir!" the henchman replied, turning back to his console and doing just that.

"Drakken, Blood?"

Dr. Drakken looked up. "Huh?"

"Yes?" asked Blood.

"Stay in here to coordinate the defensive. Aviarius?"

"Huh?"

Slade's voice seem to fill with a slight glee. " We'll wait for them outside." Upon hearing this, Aviarius' face twisted into a sneer of delight. Slade continued: "There's only one person this could be."

"And - who would that be?" asked Drakken.

Slade didn't answer for a long moment. "Only one person this could be..." he muttered to himself.

Drakken looked at Brother Blood with the equivalent of "Huh?" on his face. Blood shrugged.

"Yes." Slade finally finished. "Only one person this could be: Red X." He glared at the name.

-----------------------------------

Shego had calmed Kim down a lot. She looked into Kim's eyes. Smiled. Though, she knew it made no difference. They were in the main area of The Cage. Ron and all the Titans had joined them in the room. At the moment, Beast Boy was in the middle of telling a joke to Ron.

"-and so then the donkey tells the man-"

**_KA-BOOM!_** A wall of The Cage exploded with a heavy red tint. "Holy Shit!" Shego cried, ducking over Kim. That was not a method of deterring an escape attempt - was it? Shego squinted as the smoke cleared--

"_You guys just gonna stand there and gape? Or are you gonna come with me?"_

The smoke cleared -- and The Cage wall had been completely breached. A figure stood next to the huge hole. Nice mask, Shego thought. Then she realised the Titans were slack-jawed. They knew this guy?

"Red X?" Robin asked.

""Red X?"" Kim was confused now.

So was Shego. "Red X?"

And of course, Ron was too. "Who's Red X?"

"Long story. Don't have time," said Raven.

"_C'mon, ladies, I haven't got all day,"_ X said.

"Well, I'd rather follow him than Slade," Cyborg concluded.

"Yeah, I'd agree with that one," added Ron.

"C'mon!" Robin motioned.

They bolted out of The Cage's breached wall. They passed through the laser grids, the beams of which had been deflected upwards by contraptions w/angled mirrors placed underneath them. The optical-tripped sensors were all completely covered in red goo. They reached the room's end and ran through a tunnel-like door. X looked at Robin. _"One thing, Kid - you can't just knock out henchman and all that crap like you did when you were Hero Boy. The only way you're gonna survive from now on is to-"_

While they were talking, Drakken henchmen, unseen, leapt from the corners at the two--

_**"HRRRAHHH!"**_ Kim & Shego's feet slammed into the goons' faces, twisting their necks with the most sickening CRACKs ever heard. The henchmen fell, dead, to the ground. The two women landed delicately in front of the surprised X and Robin - both women's eyes absolutely burning with rage. "Kill?" Kim snarled, menacingly flipping her hair back. Everyone was bug-eyed - except, of course, X.

"Kim - you're scaring me now," Ron backed away from her.

Kim was still seething with rage. "I'm scaring myself, Ron."

"That's great - CAN WE GET A MOVE ON?" Shego bellowed, reminding everyone of their present situation. Everyone realised and hastily resumed their running, with Kim & Shego taking the lead as they raced down the corridor.

"_I like these new girls you've got, Kid,"_ X chimed. _"Sexy. Tough. My kind of woman."_ Shego & Kim, overhearing – though X had probably meant them to - sneered as they hightailed it down the corridor.

Cyborg's arm sensor beeped. "Oh, jeez - gettin' massive life signs - all of em running towards that door ahead of us!" he cried to his teammates in front of him.

"Isn't there another way out?" Ron, running behind everyone else, called out.

"Nope!" Cyborg answered. He looked at his arm sensor again. "Oh, crap! Reading a shitton of robots converging behind the life signs!"

Red X and Robin joined Kim & Shego at the front of the group.

"Think we better drop back, Kimmie." Shego grinned.

"Yeah - let the boys handle this one. They owe us," Kim agreed, dropping back behind the boys.

"_You okay with killing, Kid?"_ X asked as he produced many red, x-shaped shurikens using the suit.

"No." Robin produced a large number of birdarangs from his belt. "But if I have no other choice-"

The door opened - and heads of Drakken henchman went flying as the red shurikens and birdarangs sliced through their targets.

While Robin and Red X leapt straight into the crowd of henchman, Kim and Shego - perfectly coordinated - ran up the sides of the curved rock wall and backflipped over the crowd, going from the flips straight into some _vicious_ spin-kicks, driving them into the faces of the third row of henchmen.

A second later, the two women found themseves back-to-back in a circle with Robin and Red X while hordes of henchmen circles them. "Oh crap," was all Kim could say.

BLAM! SLICE! SCHINGSCHINGSCHINGSCHING! A sonic cannon blast wasted the henchmen on one side of the circle. A roaring green male lion slashed through two sides of the henchmen circle. And a barrage of Starbolts took out the last group in the henchmen circle. "Thaaank you," Shego sighed as Cyborg, Lion Beast Boy, and Starfire pressed ahead with them.

Raven was just behind them. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She wrapped some of the remaining human henchman in dark energy and hurled them backwards, as if she was some weird Jedi.

Ron, still running at the wall of henchmen, narrowed his eyes. Kim, Shego, Robin, X, Cyborg, Beast Boy, & Starfire had pretty much plowed through all the human henchmen. "Okay, Rufus –" Ron said – though he was more talking to himself. "-This is it. It's time to go all Monkey Kung-Fu on their asses!"

One of the last human goons, catching his breath, looked up - as Ron's foot came driving into his face. He fell - dead. "What?" a nearby henchman gasped at the sight of Ron opening up a can of whoop-ass. "They said this kid was a cowardly buffoon and couldn't fight worth shit!"

Ron's eyes narrowed again. "Oh, really?" Going into crazy monkey mode – even making the monkey noises – he proceeded to waste the remaining human henchmen in seconds – save for one.

Ron looked at Rufus. "You sure you're okay with this, buddy?" Rufus glared and angrily nodded. Ron shrugged, then stood over the henchman who'd called him a cowardly buffoon. He sneered – quite evily, actually. Even his voice had turned very villainous. "I know Monkey Kung Fu," he said triumphantly. Rufus ran down Ron's arm onto the henchman's neck. "And Rufus likes to watch vampire movies."

"Huh – AHHHH!" the henchman screamed as Rufus' teeth slashed into his jugular.

Rufus ran back up Ron's shoulder and Ron ran ahead, catching up with the rest. He looked at Rufus. "Ok, that was a little overboard, Rufus. I'm not gonna let you do that again." Rufus, agreeing, nodded.

Up ahead, everybody else mowed through the Slade-Bots. Kim and Shego sent the final two robot heads through the air, and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the robot' bodies just to make sure they were destroyed. His arm sensor beeped again. "Oh, holy – I'm pickin' up an army heading for us!" he yelled.

"_This way!"_ Red X ducked into a side corridor. Everybody followed him. _"There! My car!"_ X pointed. Up ahead, there was a indeed a car, parked next to a deep underground river.

"Your car?" Shego asked.

"_Seats up to 12, hotcakes." _

"Then Shego and I are sittin' in the back," Kim scoffed.

Cyborg groaned. "Whatever, just GET IN!" Robin chucked some explosive discs behind all of them as they loaded into the car, and the explosions sealed the entrance to the corridor.

Robin jumped into the car a X took the wheel. _"Hang on - we're goin' swimmin'."_ He gunned the engine – and drove straight into the water.

"What-" began Beast Boy-

"_This is the way I got in - it's the way we're gonna be gettin' out of here." _X drove on through the water.

-----------------------------------

Slade and Aviarius were outside on a cliff top.

"_They've disappeared, sir!"_ came the henchman's voice from Slade's comm speaker.

"DRAT! Those fiends shall pay for this treachery – and not just for getting away, but for also incapacitating my best heat-seeking hummingbirds as well!" Aviarius wailed to the sky.

Slade sighed. "Do calm yourself, Aviarius. Wade has planned for this situation - luckily."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END ACT THREE**


	4. Part 2, Cold Opening

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 2 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated **M** - ie, the equivalent of **R **._

**COLD OPENING**

"Wade."

"Yes, Master."

"There was an unexpected incident. The Cage was breached. They all got away."

"I apologize, Master - and I will accept the full consequences for my failure."

"Hmm - very good. But I'm not angry at you. This was a situation even you could not have predicted would happen."

"I see, Master."

"I am also not as displeased with you as I should be - for but one simple reason: You foresaw something like this coming - and as such, you prepared quite an ingenious backup plan to cover for if The Cage did not hold."

"Yes, Master."

"For that, I am most pleased with you. Now, for the time being, let us just observe. Once we have collected enough data – the time to destroy the Teen Titans and Team Possible will be most very nigh."

"It will be a day of honour, Master."

---------------------------------------

The ocean. A shadow that looked to be a very small whale or a very large dolphin passed far below.

But it was neither. It was a car. Red X's car.

---------------------------------------

Driving the car through the water, obviously, was Red X. Seated in the rest of the car were the Teen Titans - Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg; and Team Possible – Kim Possible, Shego, and Ron Stoppable - and Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat.

Though, Kim, at the moment, didn't feel particularly too well. "Oauuh...Can we pull over for a sec?" she groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Um, yeah - we're underwater, remember?" Beast Boy reminded everyone.

" 's okay," said Shego, whose eyes barely left Kim. "Kimmie's practically a fish."

"Yeah!" Ron added. "Shego's right. Kim's cooked me in the pool pretty well a few times – well, all times, actually…"

"But the water pressure's too great," Cyborg noted. "We wouldn't be able to open the door."

"Oh, yeah, sure – tell us about reality…" Ron muttered.

_"We're almost there,"_ X cut in. _"Hold on a little bit longer, Honey – I just waxed here."_

""Honey?"" Shego hissed the question.

X ignored her and pressed a button. A garage door opened out of the cliff bottom that was right in front of them, and the car drove straight into. A shark passed by as the garage door closed.

---------------------------------------

The car rose up on a platform into a - familiar - cave.

As soon as Kim got out, she ran to the edge and immediately began puking like there was no tomorrow. Shego came and kneeled by her - for which Kim was very grateful.

"Aw, dude, Kim - you okay?" asked Ron, shielding Rufus' eyes – despite the fact Rufus still had blood on his face from when he had ripped the jugular of a henchman out in their escape from The Cage.

_**"I JUST KILLED LIKE 40 PEOPLE, RON! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"**_ Kim shrieked. It wasn't Ron's fault or anything she was yelling. But she also knew Ron would understand.

"Ohh-kay, wrong question." Ron didn't care that she had just deafened him with her screaming - he just couldn't believe Kim was taking having killed people harder than he was taking it. It just...didn't seem like Kim for some reason – ok, well, yeah - it did seem a lot like Kim, actually - but he'd always figured that with everything Team Possible had seen and been through, especially lately, it would've just really upset her. He hadn't realised killing would've hit her so hard she'd be puking. Then again, Ron also remembered, the effects of that damn Attitudinator helmet probably hadn't been reversed completely 100 percent, so that was probably the main reason why he was taking it a lot easier…

"Why does this place look familiar?" Robin muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Red X took off his mask.

"Hah! Didn't even ruin my mousse!" Señor Senior, Jr. put the Red X mask on the hood of the car.

Kim stopped puking. She looked at Shego.


	5. Part 2, Act One

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 2 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated **M** – i.e., the equivalent of **R**_.

**ACT ONE**

Señor Senior Junior had his comb out, and was looking at his hair in his handheld mirror. "Oh, yes - not a single wave. Beautiful!" he exclaimed to nobody but himself.

"Whoahwhoahwhoahwhoahwhoah! Hold on just a second!" Shego couldn't believe it. "Señor...Senior...Junior?"

"That is my name, yes?" he replied, already starting to get annoyed.

"We just got busted out of most freakin' advanced jail cell in the entirety of the world - by Señor Senior Jr.?"

"Are you trying to get me to say something dirty or inappropriate? Because it's not working."

"No," Shego replied, "It's just I'm trying to figure out how we could've been rescued by - oh, I don't know - the most vapidly vainglorious person in the universe?"

"Did you have to use two words that start with "V" twice in a row?" Junior shot back. "Because for some reason, I find that insulting."

Beast Boy looked at Shego. "You know Red X?"

Kim had puked enough, and was feeling a little better as she came over to the group. "I'm confused. When we first met you guys, Robin said he made Red X up."

"Yeah! What's the deal?" asked Ron, crossing his arms. Rufus echoed his actions, chittering the equivalent of "Yeah!"

"Um, well, see, uh, we kinda...never really had the time then to tell you the suit got stolen about a year ago," Beast Boy explained, scratching an itch on his back that had for some reason suddenly appeared.

"Oh." Ron was satisfied. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Junior? You actually stole something?" Shego asked, stunned.

"Yes." Junior was looking at his fingernails, not really paying attention.

"And you got away with it?"

Junior sighed. "Well, not so much."

"He got away-" Robin raised one eyebrow in suspicion. "-but I had the belt that supplied all the power to the suit when he did."

"Oh, that - well, I'd stolen the blueprints for the suit earlier, so I just followed them and made another one," Junior responded offhand as he stood there filing his fingernails.

"What?" Cyborg was in disbelief. He just wanted to know who the hell this guy was.

"Ok, Junior," said Shego. "Considering I tried to tutor you in the ways of villainy and you didn't seem to learn a damn thing - spill. Spill how all of this happened."

Junior sighed. "Ugh. If you insist...After that whole fiasco with the cooking recipe, I pupped up the Internet and searched for "master thief" on a whim - and came across an article about this "Red X." I liked the suit, for some odd reason, so I asked father if he would steal it for me - but he refused, on the grounds of our previous failure. So I got a gym membership and slimmed myself down, practiced stealing in secret - then a year ago, told father I was going to a concert in Gotham City, but instead came in and stole the Red X suit."

"Uh...huh." Shego was still not entirely convinced.

Starfire felt the need to add her own words of wisdom. "It is quite odd, how a deep want can fuel a person into their own action."

Then Ron noticed Junior had indeed lost much of the muscular build he had always had in their past encounters. "Hey yeah, Junior _really_ slimmed down..."

"So where'd you find the Xinothium?" Cyborg asked Junior.

"Xinothium?" Kim asked, stunned.

"Xinothium?" Shego was also stunned.

"Xinothium?" Ron, though, was clueless. He looked at Rufus for help – and got only the naked mole rat shrugging his shoulders, sharing his non-knowledge.

Robin spoke up. "Xinothium powers the suit. He was going after some Xinothium ore in our city when another villain trapped everyone but me and stole the ore for their Xinothium cannon - and he helped me stop the madman and save my friends."

"Oh, that –" Junior was the master of the "I'm-so-much-better-than-you" snob attitude – "apparently Father owned five Xinothium mines and didn't even know it."

Kim and Shego still had their stunned eyes on Robin. Avoiding them, Robin turned around, and walked back over to the car. "Like I've said before:" Robin said, looking over his shoulder at Kim and Shego, "Red X was a mistake." He punched the hood of the car – actually leaving quite a dent. He sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe this. The greatest mistake ever in the history of my life...and it's saved my life twice."

"Would that be Karma, or just coincidence?" asked Ron. Rufus smacked his head.

"Ok, hold on, wait - I'm confused:" Kim cut in. "Where the hell'd you learn to move like that?" she asked Junior.

"What did you think I was learning every day I was at the gym - Yoga? Please..." Junior was now getting very annoyed. He went back to studying his hair.

"He's got a point," Raven pointed out.

"And the machismo attitude of Red X?" Kim asked. "You'd never ever call me "honey," Junior."

"I don't know, really," Junior answered. "I guess it would have to be something about the suit."

"It's like that one movie with that comedian dude!" said Beast Boy. "He puts on a mask, and becomes a completely different person. I – can't remember the title of it at the moment," he said, seeing the look Cyborg was giving him.

"Ok, ok, alright –" Shego flung her hands out to her sides in frustration. "-that's enough. I'm accepting it. He saved our lives. Now, can we concentrate on the matter at hand here: Taking down Slade and Co.?"

"Uh, news flash, Shego – how exactly do we stop them? I mean, you heard Wade. He's got the whole word – in his hands!" Ron countered.

"Yes, why don't we get down to business?" A deep voice asked. Everybody spun around – to the sight of Señor Senior Senior, Junior's father, walking down the long, curving rock staircase that led to the platform everyone was on. He walked right over to Junior, patting his son on the shoulder, smiling. "When Junior told me what he had done, I can't tell you how proud of him I was." His smile turned to a beam.

"Oh, Father, please." Junior waved his hand, blushing.

"So, Junior," asked Shego, "Why'd you hide that all from him, when you knew what he'd say?"

"Junior was just in his...normal teenage rebellion mode, like every adolescent," Senior answered for him.

"So why'd he finally tell you?" Ron asked.

Senior put his head down, _tsk_ing. "Much has changed since you all disappeared, Mister Stoppable."

"You're not cooperating with them – _why?_" asked Kim.

Senior sighed. "They are not following the traditions of supervillainy. I simply cannot cooperate with those who do not show any honour. It is - what did you always say to your Wade friend - ah! - a most unacceptable sitch, Miss Possible."

"And they killed the Oh Boyz!" Junior pounded his fist into his palm. "Something had to be done."

Raven looked around. "…Anyone else feel out of the loop here?"

-------------------------------------------------

Night. The clouds parted over the window of Kim's room.

-------------------------------------------------

Kim finished her physics homework as moonlight rolled over the window.

-------------------------------------------------

After putting her books away, Kim bounded into the TV room. As she came in, Mrs. Possible, Tim, Mr. Possible, and Jim were heading out the door. Mr. Possible leaned back in at the last second. "Off to the Night Parade, Kimmie-Cub!"

"Right. See ya." Kim wasn't really paying attention. Mr. Possible _hmmphed. _He shut the door, leaving. Kim flipped on the TV and flipped through channels while the sound of car doors opening and closing dripped through the walls of the house, followed by the sound of a car backing out the driveway.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! **KEE-RASH!**_

-------------------------------------------------

Kim woke up with a start. Shego looked over. Kim looked around. "What-"

"Think all that stress from the fight overtook ya, sweetie," Shego explained as she came over to her. "You passed out, Kimmie."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Now-" Shego helped Kim to her feet. "-c'mon, let's get you over to the table and help us plan some strategy." She guided Kim over to the table - which turned out to be the hood of the car, with everyone gathered around a map that had been placed on it.

"Now, what we should do..." muttered Senior. "Go here," he said, pointing at a position on the map, "Take out this corridor, and-"

"No." Robin was unfazed by the look Senior gave him. "That's a main entrance. It'll be way too heavily guarded, especially now."

Senior looked back down at the map. "Hmm...Ah yes, you are indeed right. Thank you for pointing that out to me."

"May I make a suggestion?" Kim raised her hand.

"Uh - yes, Miss Possible. Go on," Senior answered.

"Ok," said Kim, "Aviarius took all of Shego and her brothers' superpowers. I'd say the first thing we need to do is get those powers back. She deserves the gift that was given to her family - not Aviarius."

"Oh, Kimmie!" Shego enveloped Kim in a bear hug as Kim smiled at her lovingly.

"So how do we get to Aviarius?" Senior asked.

Kim grinned. "Follow the birds."

**END ACT ONE**


	6. Part 2, Act Two

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 2 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated **M** – i.e., the equivalent of **R**_.

**ACT TWO**

SLASH!

CLANG!

_POW!_

Slade hit the ground with a grunt and rolled to a stop. He picked himself up. "Good." He leapt into the air, aiming a kick at his opponent - but at the last second, he took out his bo staff and swung.

THOK!

His opponent flew backwards, but grabbed a hanging rope and swung up onto it. They watched Slade as Slade strolled over. "You're getting nimbler." Slade remarked. "Very good."

His opponent swung onto a catwalk and slipped into the dark.

"Hiding in the dark isn't going to help," Slade said, looking up. KRACK! Something slammed into his back, knocking him down. Slade skidded forward on his chest, throwing up lots of dust. Mid-skid, he did an odd flip to get himself back up onto his feet. "Sneaky. My, you're learning fast."

He turned around to check if anybody was still behind him - and his opponent dropped onto him from high above. But Slade simply grabbed them between his feet and hurled them aside. "Quite fast," the masked man said, brushing himself off as he got up..

Wade glared, partially obscured in shadow. "I'm a fast learner."

"Indeed."

KOW! Wade skidded across the ground, but righted himself quickly.

"So what have you learned?" Slade charged his Apprentice, swinging his bo staff like a sword.

_KLANG!_ Wade had a _real_ sword, and he'd drawn it to block. Slade bore down all his weight upon the staff, but Wade didn't budge. "They are planning to go after Aviarius first," he told Slade as their weapons struggled against each others' strength. "To get Shego back the powers he took away from her and Team Go."

_SCHING!_ Slade's superior strength eventually overpowered Wade, and the sword was knocked from his hand - but Wade rolled out from under Slade as Slade's forward momentum carried him – leaving Slade to fall flat on his face. But before Wade could get to his sword, Slade flit out a foot and tripped him, sending Wade to the dirt as Slade walked over and picked up his Apprentices' sword. "Where did you get this, by the way?" Slade asked.

"It's a hand-folded steel replica of the best sword you can get in "Everlot" – the computer game," Wade clarified, seeing the look on Slade's…not face, but it was close enough for the time being.

"Ah. I see. Have you ever used it?"

"Bonnie seemed quite displeased with the hole it made in her chest after she refused to obey your execution order."

"I was wondering about that incident. Too bad, Bonnie...showed such potential - capturing the Possibles and all..."

Out of the blue, Wade lunged for the sword, but Slade deflected him. Wade caught his footing, spun, and charged at Slade – stopping in his tracks as Slade put his hand out in front of him. "Enough for today. Though, I will admit I was a tad surprised by that last attack. You're starting to get the hang of the element of surprise, Apprentice," Slade complimented.

"Thank you, Master."

"Your sword." He handed Wade the sword, the handle facing Wade. Wade cautiously took it – and instantly spun to block Slade's bo staff. Slade raised an eyebrow. "Very good, Wade. A few more days, and you'll be in condition to fight them."

"I look forward to it, Master. But, if I may, I have a question: Why do I not have a suit like what Bonnie recieved?"

"Patience. In time, you will. But for right now, consider - Which would be easier for you: Fighting a former friend who's changed even their wardrobe? Or fighting a former friend who looks exactly the same as before?"

"I see, Master. I apologize for asking-"

"No. No apologies. It was an honest question. I understand. You are still ten years old, remember. Well done, Apprentice. Go resume your other duties and activities. We are finished today."

"Yes, Master."

Wade bowed, sheathed his sword, and disappeared.

Slade looked around, contracted his bo staff, and disappeared.

---------------------------------------

"So where does this lead to?" Kim asked as everybody walked up the rock staircase.

"There is a big mansion over this cave," Señor Senior Sr. explained. "Whoever owned it abandoned it long ago." They came to the door at the top of the stairway and entered the mansion.

"Whoah…" Cyborg gaped, looking around.

"I must warn you, though-" Senior continued, "Be quite careful in your looking around here. Junior and I have had more than a few times where we've found ourselves lost."

They entered the bottom room for the mansion's grand staircase. Ron ran up the staircase. "Holy shit...this ain't no mansion, people - this is a fuckin' castle!"

Senior nodded. "It is large enough that you may do some of your practicing without it being heard through the walls of the house - but nothing that would create even a small explosion or a crashing sound."

"Aw - I wanted to knock something over," Beast Boy griped.

"So we can only practice hand-to-hand," Robin confirmed.

Kim smiled at Shego. "Oh, goodie - Shegee and I can spar." Shego smiled back at her. Having had her powers taken by Aviarius again, it would be good to polish up on her fisticuffs.

"I must ask you-" asked Junior, "Why exactly have you been constantly calling her "Shegee?""

"Shouldn't it be obvious to you, my Son?" Senior asked.

"It should?"

"Yes, it should be quite obvious – but as it's not, I'll tell you: Those two are wrapped within the throes of love."

"Well, that's a new way of putting it," Kim noted.

Shego raised one eyebrow. ""Wrapped within the throes of love?"" She shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter if it's fucking tinfoil we're wrapped in the throes of love with - your Daddy's right, Junior."

"Ah, "Daddy..."" Senior suddenly fell into a reminiscing state. "I remember when that was about all that Junior would call me..."

"Father!" Junior cried, embarrassed already.

Suddenly Kim and Shego looked down - literally, and emotionally. Starfire also seemed to be a bit down suddenly. "I didn't say anything," Beast Boy reminded everyone.

Starfire sniffed back a tear. "It is not you, Beast Boy."

"Guys, you'll never believe this," said Ron – coming down the staircase "You know the floor that's right above this one? IT'S GOT LIKE FIFTEEN BATHROOMS ON IT!"

Crickets.

Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Ron looked around the room. "I came in at the wrong time, didn't I?"

"You know what?" Senior spoke up. "Before any of you spar, why don't you all take the time to rest and recover for a while? An attack now, while your minds are not at rest and calm-"

Kim interrupted, now suddenly angry. "Our minds will never be at rest or calm – until those bastards pay…" she growled.

"Even Wade?" asked Starfire.

"_Especially _Wade." Shego's voice was ice.

Ron crossed his arms. "Yeah – _especially _ Wade."

Kim glared. "I don't care if he's only 10 years old – that little piece of shit's goin' _down!_" Then all her anger just seemed to vanish. She looked down. "I can't believe I just said that…"

"Yeah, Kimmie – I think rest and recovery would be good," Shego said, taking Kim with her.

"Rest and recovery it is." Robin looked at the rest of the group.

---------------------------------------

Slade walked in the sliding doors of the underground control room. Awaiting him were Dr. Drakken. Brother Blood, and Aviarius. "So? What's the deal?" Drakken pestered.

Slade walked right past him – much to Drakken's annoyance. "Aviarius - they're coming after you. To take back the powers you retrieved from Shego and her - deceased - brothers..."

"Yes! They will not be able to touch me!" Aviarius cackled. "I will crush them like a parrot's beak!"

"Actually, Aviarius - you will allow them to take the powers away from you."

Aviarius stopped cackling. "What?"

"We need to just get them over here. Then we open the door on Wades plan."

"Would it be alright if I still crushed maybe one of them like a parrot's beak?"

"No." Slade looked around. "They will be coming within the timeframe we have set out. Prepare."

Brother Blood grinned evilly. "On the double."

**END ACT TWO**


	7. Part 2, Act Three

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 2 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated **M** – i.e., the equivalent of **R**_.

**ACT THREE**

"I still can't believe it."

Kim & Shego were in one of the forty-eight thousand bedrooms of the mansion. Kim was sitting on the bed with her knees up, her arms around her legs. Shego was lying flat on her back, with one foot dangling off the side of the bed.

"Believe what?" Shego asked Kim.

"That Wade turned."

"Ugh, will you get over that trip? He turned, Kimmie. Just face it. And by now, he's shown that he's clearly beyond being under any of that mind control stuff Cyborg said Brother Blood uses."

"Yeah, I know - but... Still--" Kim hugged her legs tighter. "You didn't get to know Wade the way I knew him until like six months before all of this started to go down, Shegee. Think if - think about how all of your brothers must've felt when you turned."

Shego's eyes flew wide open as Kim's point slammed into her. She'd never considered how her brothers had to have felt when she turned evil. And now they were dead. She'd missed the chance to apologize…

Kim continued. "Someone you'd known for ages - trusted, loved... who always helped, no matter if they could or not - and then one day, they're no longer looking in the mirror with you, but they're on the other side of the mirror, trying to smash through it & choke you to death."

"Nice way to avoid the cliché metaphor," Shego smirked, quickly returning her head back to the position it was in before so Kim wouldn't see the stunned look in them her point had inflicted upon them.

"Ron's tic for weird quotes kinda rubs off. But – you know what I mean...right?" asked Kim.

Shego rolled over. Kim was shaking terribly - on the verge of quaking, even. Shego slowly pulled Kim's hands away from her legs, then she slowly picked up and straightened out Kim's shaking legs. She laid Kim's legs flat on the bed, then crawled on top of Kim. She lifted Kim's chin up and brushed Kim's hair out of her eyes. As her own eyes started to cloud with tears – from the mutual memories of pain they shared in of losing their families - she looked right into Kim's eyes.

It was dead silence for what seemed like ages while both women's eyes wavered with tears.

Shego's dam broke first. _"...Yes!"_ she wailed tearfully. It was all that was needed. Instantly, both women broke down, crying with each other the spillway of tears that had been jammed shut while they had been trapped inside The Cage. They hugged each other tightly, drawing themselves nearer to the warmth of the other. Then, a little surprisingly, Shego locked Kim into a deep kiss. Despite the suddenness, Kim accepted the kiss eagerly, without any hesitation whatsoever. After the kiss ended, Kim drew Shego's head closer to her.

"Kimmie…" Shego was still a bit tearful. "I promise you now - I will not allow myself to turn back to evil..." She grabbed Kim's hand and the both of them squeezed their grip as tightly as they possibly could. They locked into another kiss.

"And I promise you, Shegee-" Kim was still a bit tearful too after the new kiss ended. "-I will not allow myself to let you turn back..." She smiled through her tears. "You know what I mean...right?" Kim ran her fingers through Shego's hair, smiling through her tears again. "I love you too damned much, bitch."

Shego smiled through the tears beginning to dry on her face. She looked at the clock, then returned her gaze to Kim. "I think we need a bit more time to rest and recover. What do you think, Kimmie?"

Kim smiled, her tears also drying. She pulled Shego closer to her and locked the woman into another deep kiss as the clouds grew darker and darker outside.

--------------------------------------------------

It was morning over the mansion - but the sky looked exactly like it had the evening before.

Inside the mansion, Ron had noticed this non-change. "So it's 8 am. Where's the, like -- sun?" he asked Senior, who was guiding him to the sparring room so they could remove a few un-safely placed items before everyone ran in there to start their workouts.

"This mansion seems to lie directly on the convergence of the four cities." Senior looked out the window, pointing out Middleton, the Titans' city, Go City, and Steel City on the horizon. He sighed, heavily. "It has been long forever dark here due to all of the smoke from the fires."

"Oh, lovely - so the sun's got emphysema. Well THAT'S wonderful news!" Ron stopped, noticing that Senior was laughing at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Stoppable - I am just admiring the way you have with words. As your enemy, I guess I never took the time to appreciate the unique talent for forming sentences that you possess," said Senior.

"You know what?" Ron grinned. "I think the same goes for me. You're an okay dude, Senior."

--------------------------------------------------

Shego's eyes opened from the best sleep she'd ever had - looking straight into Kim's already awake ones. The two were under a bedsheet. Their clothes seemed to be in a pile on the floor by the edge of the bed. Shego knew the both of them wished they could just lie like this against each other forever, with nothing but the warmth of their bodies and the love that ran deep through their blood for each other.

Kim smirked. "Looks like we finally got around to finishing what we were gonna finish that night after Brick Flagg's party."

Shego's quizzical face faded as she quickly remembered the earlier events of the night their whole nightmare had kicked off. "Y'know, I'd forgotten all about that..."

Kim grinned. "Ready to do some sparring, then?"

Shego sneered.

--------------------------------------------------

"JUNIOR! You are an adult now! Are you going to get up yourself, or do you still need me to drag you out of bed?" Senior yelled up to the floor of rooms where he knew his son had taken refuge for the night.

"Men still need beauty sleep, Father!" came Junior's voice. Senior smacked his head in frustration.

--------------------------------------------------

The mansion's sparring room was huge. The entire room was covered with padding - even the ceiling. Kim & Shego stood in the middle of the room, Robin on the other side of them. The rest of the Titans, Ron & Rufus, and the Seniors watched from the side.

"C'mon, boy." Shego shifted her stance while goading. "Two women versus you."

Robin grinned, and planted his feet. "I can take you."

--------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to spar against you?" Drakken complained.

"Would you rather spar against Aviarius?" Brother Blood asked him.

"Well - yes - he was easier than you."

--------------------------------------------------

"IT'S SPAR TIME!" Ron cried.

Robin ran at Kim & Shego, going for a sliding kick as they met - but the women somersaulted over him beautifully. Landing, the women nodded at each other, then split apart as they ran back towards him.

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken drew a bo staff and attempted to clothesline Blood--

--------------------------------------------------

Kim & Shego effortlessly grabbed ahold of the ends of Robin's bo staff and rolled backwards on the ground, throwing Robin forward.

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken lost his grip on the bo staff and went flying – but instead of slamming into the padding, he flipped in the air, and kicked off the wall, vaulting right into a twisting backflip that carried him over Blood's astonished back--

--------------------------------------------------

Both women went to the mat as Robin grabbed their shoulders, pulling them down as he stuck his landing perfectly.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ooh - I'm getting the hang of this!" Drakken gloated - at which point Blood swung his foot out and tripped him.

--------------------------------------------------

Robin slammed onto his back. Kim & Shego got up, satisfied. They picked Robin up, shaking his hand.

"Nice moves, boy," Shego told him.

Robin blushed just a tad of a smidgen. "Thanks. Those were some beautiful flips you two did. Looks like I should take up cheerleading. I could learn a lot."

Beast Boy erupted into laughter upon hearing Robin's compliment.

"Hey!" Kim shouted to the guffawing green boy. "There are male cheerleaders in this world, you know! And they're very highly respected, too! Though, they might not be in this world…" she added solemnly.

--------------------------------------------------

Blood picked Drakken up. "Nice, Dr. D. - nice... I'd say you're almost in condition to fight them now."

"Really?" asked Drakken. "Yes! Oh, I can hardly wait for this! Kim Possible and Shego will be in for the biggest shock of their lives!" he laughed maniacally.

--------------------------------------------------

In the dining hall of the mansion, everyone was enjoying a delicious lunch at the dining table.

Junior finished slurping up his soup - making Senior smack his head again in frustration - then put the bowl down, wiping his face with his napkin. Senior looked please to see him using _some_ etiquette.

"Ok, so we're gonna take out Aviarius - but how the hell are we gonna stop those armies all over the world?" Beast Boy asked.

"Remember the decapitated body of the clone of Terra they dumped for us to see while we were in The Cage?" Kim asked, knowing full well the appetites that might be lost due to the question.

"EWW! I am eating my lunch here, dammit!" Junior squealed.

Senior sighed "And so are the rest of us, Junior. But this may very well be the last chance you all get to discuss strategy before you begin the assault on Aviarius."

"Right." Kim continued. "Anyway, since we only saw one body of a clone, we can assume the cloning machine they used broke and they still haven't been able to fix it. Otherwise, there would probably be forty billion of us doing the stomping around the globe instead of all our wonderful villain friends."

"Soooo, what you're saying is we not only grab Shego's powers, but find the cloning machine and jack that, too?" Ron asked.

"It would sound that way to me, yes." Starfire spread on some mustard, then ripped her teeth into the delicious meal she was consuming at quite a voracious pace, despite her use of proper etiquette.

"I'd probably be able to fix the machine before the retaliation they'll no doubt unleash on us if this Aviarius plan goes down without a hitch or glitch," Cyborg spoke up.

"And then what?" asked Raven.

Shego looked at Kim, then back at everyone else, a grin on her face. "We clone ourselves a small army."

"Why a small army?" Ron was quite confused. "Why not a big one?"

"Because don't need an Empire, Ron." Kim's voice was certain. "A small group with a few victories will more than likely spark some support for a resistance movement amongst civilians."

"Sooo, you're saying we're about to be become international terrorists, then?" asked Beast Boy.

"B," Cyborg reminded him, "We've been international terrorists since we fell into that damned time warp."

"Oh yeah..."

"Though I find the prospect of many copies of me thrilling," Junior spoke up, "Where would we hide them all while we are still in the process of cloning them?"

Senior was surprised. "Junior! That was a fantastic query!"

"Why thank you, Father," Junior replied with a grin.

"This mansion is more than large enough,"said Robin. "As long as we lock up all the doors."

That struck Shego the wrong way. "In other words, we'll use the mansion as another cage until we unleash them." She muttered it just loud enough for everyone to hear. Robin said nothing further, but a quick glance around showed Shego her point had clearly been made.

Junior spoke up again – still chewing the bite he'd just taken. "My only other concern is:" He swallowed. "How are we going to feed a mansion full of clones?"

"Ah! Another excellent question, my son!" Senior was impressed once again.

"Father, please, stop it - you know my moisturizer won't work as effectively if you keep making me blush like this!" Junior thanked his father.

"Ron and Shegee love to cook - so we could probably convince a few of their clones," Kim noted. Shego looked over. She couldn't believe Kim had just told everyone that. Oh, well, it was probably for the better….And, it was true, she did secretly love to cook...

Ron, trying to keep Rufus from jumping out of his pocket onto the table, looked up. "And, uh - Rufus wants to know how we would be able to tell the clones of us apart from the real, uh -- us...ses."

"We'll think of something." Robin stood up, having finished eating. Everybody else also stood up, all of them apparently finished eating, too.

"Right now," said Kim, her gaze falling on Shego, "Our priority is letting that chicken Aviarius know that family heirlooms are supposed to stay within the family."

Shego growled. "Yeah - let's go sauce his barbeque." She smacked her head as Kim giggled. "I did _not_ just say that..."

--------------------------------------------------

Eyes opened in complete darkness, providing a harsh contrast.

"Thus it begins..." said Wade.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**END ACT THREE**


	8. Part 3, Cold Opening

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 3 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**COLD OPENING**

"I am quite amazed, Kim Possible."

"At what?" Kim asked Señor Senior, Sr. – who was walking with her as she went back to her and Shego's bedroom – or rather, the bedroom that she and Shego had claimed to be their bedroom. She was going there to finish last-minute preparations before the two of them finally took off with the Teen Titans and Red X – i.e., Senior's son, Señor Senior, Jr. - on their mission to get Shego back the powers that had been stolen from her and her (now deceased) brothers in Team Go by Aviarius.

"That you had apparently been in a deep relationship with Shego, and your family protested not a bit about it," Senior replied to her.

Kim waved it off. "Please. My parents cheered me on battling people like you when I was sixteen years old and you expected them to have a closed mind when it came to my relationships? Yeah, so not."

"Mmm. You raise quite a good point." Senior looked at the sky outside the windows of the massive mansion they were in – the sky that was so dark from the smoke in Middleton, Jump City, Go City, and Steel City that converged right over the place they were, not a single star had shined through for almost half a year. Senior sighed, trying to remember what stars looked like. He wanted long to see them again. He remembered they calmed him tremendously whenever he had looked up at them in the years before this entire nightmare had begun. He sighed. "And I think right now," he continued to Kim, "Wherever they are - it might be Heaven, it might not be Heaven, you know what I mean – they are watching this, still proud of you. I'm even willing to bet they'd have all come along on this mission."

Kim was slightly taken aback. "Um...thanks." This _was_ Senior, after all – no matter how he seemed now, he'd still tried to kill her many times in the past. But that was before this whole nightmare had gone down. It was pretty clear to Kim that he had changed. And what he had just said…

Senior tilted his head slightly at Kim's reaction. "That was hesitance in your voice. But of course - there should be hesitance in your voice. I would've had hesitance in my voice, too, had an old enemy of mine had just given me a compliment like that." He looked down, suddenly remembering that Kim's family had been killed. "And I apologize for bringing up the subject of your family. It must still be painful..."

Kim had never heard such sincerity in Senior's voice before. Unless he was one hell of a fucking good actor, that had probably been the most sincere statement he'd ever made to her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes tearing up, she couldn't help it. She hugged Senior, returning the favour - him now the hesitant one in his total and complete surprise at her action. "Thank you," she told him, trying incredibly hard not to choke up.

"Y - you are welcome, Kim Possible…" Senior stammered.

--------------------------------------------------

"ATTENTION OUTER SECTOR NINE!" Dr. Drakken bellowed into the intercom microphone of the underground control room – where he was with Slade, Brother Blood, and Aviarius.

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken henchmen scrambled to get into defensive positions as their boss' voice boomed over the intercom: _"THE PLAN IS IN EFFECT FOR YOUR SPACE!"_

Finally, everyone was set. "Everybody is in position here, Sir," their leader told Drakken over his wristband communicator.

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken rubbed his hands together in his patented gleefully evil manner. "Good. Good..."

Brother Blood tossed something to him – but Drakken turned around at the last second and barely had time to even catch it awkwardly. The bo staff that the something was snapped into its full length, catching Drakken on the jaw, knocking him further enough off balance that he fell to ground. The blue-skinned mad scientist got up, looking quite annoyed. "Dammit, warn me before you do that next time, Blood! That was not funny!" He rubbed his jaw.

Slade's voice was emotionless. "I'd say it was, actually."

"Drgh-" Drakken decided to bite his tongue – and his brain decided to do it literally, too. "Ow!"

"When you're done being clowns here," Slade continued, "Get to your positions. Remember: They pass through - but not – completely unharmed."

Brother Blood and Dr. Drakken nodded at him. Drakken contracted the bo staff as he and Blood ran out of the control room's doors. Slade watched them leave. When they were gone, he nodded to Aviarius - who sneered evilly.


	9. Part 3, Act One

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 3 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT ONE**

"You sure you wanna do this, Kimmie?"

--------------------------------------------------

Shego and Kim were in a massive bathroom of the mansion. Kim was sitting in a chair in front of a huge sink. Shego looked at Kim as Kim looked at a bottle of black hair dye. "Positive," came Kim's reply, finally. Kim looked at the bottle again. "Still can't believe whoever lived here left all this lyin' around."

"Okay, well, you're gonna have to lean back if you want me to do this right," said Shego. Kim tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Shego turned on the water. Shego took the bottle of black hair dye and placed it on the shelf next to the sink - it alongside two boxes of hair bleach and a bottle of red hair dye .

--------------------------------------------------

A thumbs-up was given.

A door opened.

Feet walked down a hallway.

Another door opened, then closed.

A black long-sleeved shirt was tossed onto a bed.

A green-and-black jumpsuit landed right next to it.

Tan cargo pants with a tool belt were pulled up and buttoned.

The green-and-black jumpsuit was buttoned.

A green glove with clawed fingers was slipped over a hand.

A tan work glove was slipped over a hand.

A black glove with clawed fingers was slipped over another hand.

Another tan work glove was slipped over yet another hand.

--------------------------------------------------

Shego twirled Kim's hair dryer grappling hook and holstered it - in the tan cargo pants with a tool belt that she was wearing.

Kim clenched and unclenched her fists in the green and black gloves with clawed fingers shed slipped over her hands.

Shego looked at Kim – who was not only wearing her clawed gloves, but also her green-and-black jumpsuit as well. And had black hair now. All Shego could think about at the moment seeing Kim like that was something along the line of the equivalent of "Damn, she looks sexy…"

Kim looked at Shego - who was not only wearing her tan cargo pants, but also her black long-sleeved shirt as well. And had red hair now. Kim didn't even have to wonder about how Shego thought she looked. Shego's eyes told Kim she was thinking the same thing Kim thought as she looked at Shego.

"You know, maybe we should've told everybody before we went and did this," Shego said abruptly.

Kim blinked. "Did you just suggest that we should've done something responsible, Shegee?"

"Well, it's just - with the hair and all-"

Kim smirked. "Looks like when we switched our outfits and hair colour, we also ended up with each other's personalities, as well." Not that that was exactly a bad thing, especially considering what they were about to do…

"Or we're just at that stage where you know the other person really damn well," said Shego.

She was right. Kim knew it. They knew each other so well. They could imitate each others' fighting style in a heartbeat and nobody would've been able to tell the difference. They could tell what each other was thinking before they even thought it. But they also loved to argue trivial stuff, and Kim knew now was not the time for that. "Could be," she shrugged. A loud knock on the bedroom door came just as Kim caught that Shego was, indeed, about to start arguing. It couldn't have come at a better time.

--------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable pounded on the bedroom door. Waiting with him in the hallway were the Teen Titans - Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg - as well as Señor Senior Jr. – who was currently putting on the mask of Red X over his head.

"KP! SHEGO!" Ron bellowed. "C'MON, WE GOTTA-"

The door opened. Everyone gaped at the switch the women had made.

"Oh, nice idea with the switching and all - but what are you gonna do about the major difference in skin colour?" Ron pointed out.

"We – don't really know," said Kim.

Robin grinned. "I know."

He whispered something to Red X. X's eyes widened, stunned. _"It can do that?" _Robin nodded.

"Wait - do what?" asked Beast Boy.

_"Girls, hold still."_ X listened as Robin whispered to him again - and then fired a stream of red goo out of the Red X suit. It pinned Kim to the wall and proceeded to cover all of her skin, even seeping down underneath the jumpsuit.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Shego got ready to pound the living shit out of the costumed Señor Senior Jr.—

—but Robin held up his hand. "Wait, Shego."

Shego hesitated. Her instincts were defend Kim first, ask questions later. But Robin _had_ made the Red X suit in the first place. He'd know the best what it could do. And Shego hadn't seen Robin betray any of his friends - at least, willingly betray. She subdued herself. The red goo suddenly hardened - then dissolved completely off of Kim's skin. Shego stared, slack-jawed, at Kim – who now looked EXACTLY like her. Pale skin, green-and-black-jumpsuit, wavy black hair, clawed gloves…Shego expected to walk smack into a mirror as she walked towards Kim – 'til she remembered she was wearing Kim's garb. She smirked, thinking about how cool a mirror it would've been, had one been there…

"Whoah!" was all Cyborg could say.

"That is _so_ cool!" Ron exclaimed.

Having gotten the point, Shego allowed Red X do the same to her – and when the goo dissolved, it was Kim's turn to gasp – as Shego looked EXACTLY like her.

Beast Boy looked at Robin. "Damn, dude - lemme ask again: How many gizmos does that suit freakin' have?"

Robin laughed. "Enough."

"Wait - is this, like, Cinderella temporary? Or is it permanent?" Kim asked..

"It's more like half-a-year temporary," said Robin.

Shego grinned. "Well, I can live with that."

"Just remember, Shegee-" said Kim, "Our mouths gotta stay shut when we're fighting."

"Yeah, that's the only thing I'm havin' a problem with here - right now, it is, like, uber-freaky that Shego sounds like Kim and, uh - vice...verse 1?" Ron asked, looking at Rufus, his pet naked mole rat that had just scampered out of his pocket and up onto his shoulder. Rufus shrugged, chittering the equivalent of "Dunno."

"Aww - no banter?" Shego asked.

"Oh, I'm not saying you can banter – but until we've got those powers back, let's just keep the secret from them," said Kim.

"So hold off the banter. I can do that."

"_Whatever."_ Red X looked impatient. _"We're running late as it is."_

"He's right. C'mon!" said Cyborg – and they all rushed to the room with the door to the cave that lay below the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------

Señor Senior Sr. was waiting for them as they came down the rock staircase. He was standing by some huge computer banks off to the side, pouring tea into a cup from a silver pitcher, which he put back on its matching silver platter. Red X's car was on the platform at the bottom of the rock stairs - but now, three other platforms were also lit up. Everyone stared: A sleek black car was on the first new platform. An equally sleek black jet with an odd wing design was on the second. And a sleek black sub with a similar wing design to the jet was on the third.

Senior held up the platter with the pitcher of tea on it. "Would any of you care for some tea, perchance, before you go running off into the night again - young masters?"

"Shegee and I call dibs on the jet!" Kim shouted.

"D-aw, man..." Ron hung his head.

"You wouldn't have been able to pilot it anyways if you HAD gotten it, Ron," Shego reminded him.

"Kim, I - dammit! That voices thing is gonna SERIOUSLY fuck with my head now!" Ron shrieked.

Beast Boy was jumpier than a Mexican Jumping Bean. "Man, now I really wanna meet the dude who owned this place before us!"

"All these other vehicles go underwater, too?" Robin asked Senior

Senior nodded. "Yes. We've, um – given them all a test run -- before…"

"How many does the black car seat?"

"Two."

Robin grinned. "Starfire and I got this one, guys."

"I call the black submarine," said Raven.

X was the last to speak. _"And the rest get to carpool with me."_

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted. Everybody raced to their chosen vehicles.

**END ACT ONE**


	10. Part 3, Act Two

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 3 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT TWO**

Everything was quiet on the ocean cliffside of the mansion.

A faint _vrrrrmmmmmm..._ began--

--and a city of bats exploded out of the cave, screeching as the black car, the black jet, and the black sub came screaming out of the cave after them - Red X's car tearing out of the place as well, but doing so under the water.

--------------------------------------------------

"WHOO-HOO!" yelled Robin as the black car went airborne for a moment. Starfire was glued to the back of her seat as the black car, with its insanely powerful rocket engine, pulled a Jesus and roared along on top of water's surface.

--------------------------------------------------

"YEAH! NOW _THIS_ IS TRANSPORTATION!" Shego yelled as she pulled the pilot's controls up and the black jet shot into the air. Shego increased the thrust, and the black jet shrieked upwards, eventually climbing up through the layer of smoke that covered everything below in the shroud of darkness.

--------------------------------------------------

"I'm feeling the need for speed. Yeah." Raven's voice was utterly devoid of emotion as she increased the black sub's speed and streaked past Red X's car in the water.

--------------------------------------------------

In Red X's car, Rufus cheered as the black sub shot by them.

"Hey guys, wait up - some of us can't go faster than 800 miles per hour, y'know!" Beast Boy yelled into the comm.

--------------------------------------------------

Señor Senior, Sr. watched them all take off from the window. He shook his head. "Kids..."

--------------------------------------------------

When the black jet finally broke through the fog of choking smoke, Kim & Shego were aghast. They could see the stars. They could see the moon. They hadn't seen either in utterly ages. Shego looked at the altitude monitor. They were low enough. She slowed down a bit, and put the jet on auto-pilot. Kim looked at her – as she took off the oxygen mask. Kim got the point immediately, and promptly took off her own oxygen mask. They leaned in to each other and kissed. "So how did that feel, now that we've disguised ourselves to look like each other?" Shego asked Kim when the kiss finally ended.

Kim grinned. "Like I was kissing myself." They looked at the moon and stars together. "Beautiful…"

Satisfied, the two women mutually broke off their little romantic moment and returned to business. They put their oxygen masks back on. Shego switched to manual, brought the black jet up to shrieking speed, and tore off through the skies.

--------------------------------------------------

In the underground control room, a henchman's console started wailing its alarm. "MR. SLADE!" The henchman yelled. "Four unidentified vehicles are approaching us from the ocean – and they're traveling at phenomenal speed!"

"Then they're here." Slade grinned under his mask.

Aviarius, behind him, pressed a button. The platform the self-proclaimed Dark Master of the Winged World was standing on rose up through the roof of the control room.

"Now we come to the Opening Act." Slade narrowed his eyes. "Blood?"

--------------------------------------------------

"UNDERWATER STRIKE FORCE! RELEASE THE GIANT MIND-CONTROLLED PIRANHAS – _NOW!" _Brother Blood commanded from his overlooking position at the top of the cliff.

--------------------------------------------------

Below him in the water, a couple dozen squadrons of the giant piranhas rocketed out of the cliff side towards Red X's car and the black sub.

--------------------------------------------------

In Red X's car, Cyborg's arm scanner eruped with a shitton of beeping. Cyborg looked at it. "X! RAVEN! We got incoming!"

--------------------------------------------------

Raven watched as the piranhas closed in on her. "Noo shit, Sherlock." She pulled the sub up at the last second as two piranhas circled and converged on her - making them crash together, putting the fish out of their mind-controlled misery forever.

--------------------------------------------------

Aviarius rose up out of the ground behind Brother Blood. Blood didn't even look behind him as he spoke. "You made it. I thought you were going to miss the show for a moment there."

"We need a faster platform elevator!" Aviarius grumbled.

"SURFACE LEVEL STRIKE FORCE! RELEASE THE MIND-CONTROLLED FLYING FISH – _NOW!"_ Blood commanded once again.

--------------------------------------------------

The black car sped along over the top of the water. Inside it, Starfire was plastered to her seat, gulping in what the oxygen masks she and Robin were now wearing would allow her to gulp in. "ROBIN! YOU ARE GOING FAR TOO – _SLOW!_" she suddenly shrieked as she saw the water frothing up ahead of them.

"Huh? WHOAH!" Robin swerved the black car as the flying fish leapt out the water straight at them. "STARFIRE! TAKE THE STEERING WHEEL!" he commanded. Starfire could barely unbuckle, but she managed to do so – and Robin and her switched seats as quickly as they possibly could. Set, Starfire slammed her foot on the gas, her extra Tameranean strength nearly driving the pedal through the floor. The car's engine roared as the afterburner kicked in and its speed doubled - a sonic boom echoed over the ocean as the car barreled over the water. Its tri-pointed front now made the black car a rocket-powered 3-pronged spear - and Robin used the advantage, letting the black car just slice away through the armada of flying fish that continued to endlessly leap out of the water at them.

--------------------------------------------------

Brother Blood and Aviarius watched with evil glee in their eyes. "Now THIS is an award-winning show!" Blood sneered.

--------------------------------------------------

Raven deftly manoeuvred the black sub as more of the giant piranhas attacked, gnashing their teeth at empty spaces over and over as she swerved, dipped, and dove the sub away from their glistening metal teeth. She swooped the sub up out of the way of an oncoming razortooth - and the piranha didn't turn around after her, but instead headed straight for Red X's car.

--------------------------------------------------

In Red X's car. Ron pointed at the oncoming fish. "Those are some HUGE TEETH!"

"_BUCKLE UP!"_ X yelled.

"What are you gonna d – WHOAH!" Cyborg was thrown around like a rag doll when X suddenly SPUN the car. X continued, spinning and looping and twirling around the piranhas, as if a drunk ballerina with good coordination was driving the car. The piranhas, trying to follow this dazzling display of underwater drunk driving, repeatedly slammed into one another, ending their careers as cops for good.

Back inside X's car, Ron was not happy. "I'M NOT LIKING THE SPINNING!" he yelled. Rufus, freaking out, just chittered in fear uncontrollably.

"_This car may not be as fast as that sub, but I can out-manoeuvre these little fishies any day!" _X gloated. He yanked up on the steering wheel as the jaws of another piranha almost grazed the windshield. A muffled explosion behind the car let everybody know they could breathe easy.

--------------------------------------------------

"_All the piranhas and flying fish have just been completely destroyed, Sir!" _came the henchman's voice over Brother Blood's comm speaker.

"DAMMIT!" Blood slammed his fist down. "Where's the Calvary when you need them?"

"_I'm right here - though, obviously, I'm not really the Calvary!"_ Drakken's voice cut through the comm. _"Get your ass backstage, Brother!"_

"Gladly!" Blood turned to Aviarius. "You're on deck, Birdman!" Blood hopped on the platform elevator and descended as Aviarius stepped forward.

--------------------------------------------------

"STARFIRE! YOU CAN SLOW DOWN NOW!" Robin screamed.

"OH!" Starfire eased her foot off the gas pedal, but not by very much. She made sure the car still had enough speed to keep it rocketing along the top of the water – even though it could go underwater….

Robin opened the weapons console on the dashboard. "Let's see what this baby can do."

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken rose up out of the ground via another platform elevator to a spot above a small beach that was directly below where Aviarius was watching at the top of the cliff. "Dammit! Those platform elevators are far too slow..." he grumbled. But he quickly forgot his about the elevator and looked down at the small beach. A line of his henchmen waited there, all of them carrying powerful weaponry. They were backed by a line of missile-laden giant robots – special models that Drakken had been especially fond of and quite proud of building.

--------------------------------------------------

Submarines, manned by Slade-Bots, lined themselves up underwater, right below Drakken's position.

--------------------------------------------------

In the black sub, Raven saw the Slade-Bot-manned subs first. "Uh, guys - we got more - oncoming."

--------------------------------------------------

"_I see them,"_ said Red X.

"Scanner shows they're not being piloted by humans," said Cyborg as he looked at his arm scanner.

"And that would make a difference _why?_" Raven asked over the comm.

"I think we'd all like to not kill an incredibly huge amount of people if we can avoid it, eh?" Cyborg responded.

"Even if they were trying to kill you?" Beast Boy asked.

"W – uh –" Cyborg quickly regained his composure. "Yeah. Killing is our last resort."

X looked back at them. _"Didn't seem to be a last resort when I broke you out of The Cage."_

Ron pointed frantically. "Um, could you guys focus _ON THE TORPEDOES HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US?" _he screamed, ending the little argument as X barely had time to pull the steering wheel hard left. The torpedoes that had been launched at them narrowly missed the side of the car.

"I think I just became an Independent..." moaned Beast Boy. Rufus wiped his brow, chittering the equivalent of "Phew..."

"Oh, crap." Raven's voice came over the comm.

"Oh crap what?" asked Cyborg.

--------------------------------------------------

"We're going too fast," said Raven, as she began to arm all the weapons on the black sub that she could find. "Arm your weapons and eject out of here. We won't be able to stop safely at all."

"Gotcha. Pressurized suits are on," came Cyborg's voice over her comm.

--------------------------------------------------

"We have the same deal here," Robin said into his comm. "Kim? Shego?" He'd almost forgotten about the women in the black jet. "How are you two doing up there?"

--------------------------------------------------

Shego began diving the black jet down through the smoke. The stars would have to wait until the fires in the cities were put out. "We're fine! Need some cover fire?" Shego yelled into her comm. She seemed to give Kim a deranged grin as Kim armed all the weapons on the jet.

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken raised his arm at his troops on the small beach. "Ready!"

Suddenly, the black jet came streaking out of the smoke barrier above, diving straight towards the beach. "WHAT?" Drakken screamed, startled.

--------------------------------------------------

"NOW!" Robin screamed.

--------------------------------------------------

Cyborg, Red X, Beast Boy, Ron, and Raven ejected away, blasting out of the water just as Robin and Starfire ejected from the black car, as well.

--------------------------------------------------

"FIRE!" Drakken screamed – but his platoon below could barely acknowledge before the black jet unapologetically unleashed upon them every last weapon the plane had apparently been armed with - and the combo of Red X's car, the black sub, and the black car all crashing into the cliff side at once caused a Brobdingnagian explosion that engulfed the small beach entirely. Before the explosion had even begun to subside, Drakken knew his beach forces were dead. He hopped on the platform elevator and descended away.

--------------------------------------------------

Shego and Kim hooted and hollered upon seeing the explosion. "YEAH! SUCK THAT!" Shego yelled.

"Waitaminute-" said Kim, who had been the one to fire all the jet's weapons. "-I just killed people – and it felt good doing it!"

Shego looked at her. "Hey, dammit! We made each other a promise, Kim. And while you look like me, I ain't gonna let you suddenly turn evil on me – y'hear me? Though, now you know how I felt when I first went bad. It just felt sooo good…" She trailed off before she could form any thoughts about going evil again. They kept cropping up every now and then, but just looking at Kim reminded her she could never go back to her evil ways. It would mean the end of their relationship. And neither of them were willing to be apart from each other - ever - especially now, when they were the last of their families alive.

--------------------------------------------------

In the underground control room, Slade narrowed his eye. It wasn't over yet. "Now for the headlining Act - Aviarius."

--------------------------------------------------

On the top of the cliff, Aviarius paid all the Titans, Red X, and Ron no heed as their parachutes dropped them down into a small valley of brush just below his position. He was focused on only two people – and those two people had to be the ones who were piloting that black jet that had just obliterated Drakken's First Area line of defense. Luckily, they weren't the only ones who had hidden in the smoke barrier…

"KAMIKAZE FALCON BRIGADE, _**ATTACK!**"_

Aviarius cackled as he watched his swarm of robotic falcons emerge from the smoke, spread their wings, and take flight - straight for the black jet.

**END ACT TWO**


	11. Part 3, Act Three

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 3 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT THREE**

Aviarius watched his robotic Kamikaze Falcon Brigade emerge from the smoke barrier and head straight at the black jet. "FLY, MY PRETTIES! FLY! MWAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled.

--------------------------------------------------

"Kimmie, we didn't use up our machine guns back in that bombing, did we?" Shego asked.

"Uh...why?" asked Kim.

"BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA NEED THEM!" Shego pointed to the Kamikaze Falcons on the radar.

"Holy shit!" Kim immediately armed the guns. Shego banked hard right as the Falcons closed in – exploding like shrapnel around the plane. "Jesus Christ!" Kim now respected War pilots a lot more.

"Yeah, he's not gonna be helpin' us," Shego noted. She looked up as more Falcons appeared. "It's time to clear the grass, Kimmie!"

Kim squeezed the machine gun trigger as the black jet hurtled straight through the crowd of Kamikaze Falcons – and about fifteen separate machine gun turrets on the plane opened up, decimating the Falcons. "Holy fuck!" Kim exclaimed. "I fuckin' love this jet!"

"Yeah, tell me about i-KEEP SHOOTING!" Shego screamed. Kim was snapped back to attention and opened fire once again as more of the Kamikaze Falcons shot towards them. What followed was an absolutely dizzying display in the skies as Kamikaze Falcons exploded like anti-aircraft shells everywhere and Shego pulled half-turns, loops, spins, corkscrew turns, banks left and right – and then some even more complex modern ace combat fighter pilot moves - while Kim mowed through the remaining Kamikaze Falcons with the massive machine gun array of the black jet's.

Finally, there were only twenty Kamikaze Falcons left flying. Kim nearly crushed the machine gun trigger—

Click.

Kim tried again.

CLICK.

She looked at the approaching Falcons.

_CLICK._

"Aw, shit - SHEGEE, DIVE THIS BITCH!" Kim bellowed, even though Shego was right next to her. "Lessee if these birds can figure out the difference between us and the ground!"

Shego grinned deviously. "Hold on tight, Kimmie!" She nosedived the black jet straight towards the cliff top - unfortunately, too high up to notice she was diving towards the spot with the Titans, X, and Ron.

--------------------------------------------------

On the cliff top, Aviarius watched the aerobatics with glee, laughing maniacally. "Now, my Kamikaze Falcon Brigade! Now I will finally see the end! The Team Go powers will be MINE – _FOREVER!_"

--------------------------------------------------

As the black jet dove towards the ground, Kim saw the wrong person approaching them at god-knows-how-many miles per hour. "SHIT! PULL UP!" she screeched to Shego. "THAT'S RON! _PULL UP!_"

Shego heard her and pulled the jet up fast - but the Falcons kept diving.

--------------------------------------------------

"Kamikaze Falcon Brigade?" Ron watched from the cliffside below. "That's so bad."

"Ron, normal Peregrine Falcons can dive at a max speed of 200 miles per hour!" Raven yelled.

"Saywhat?"

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Cyborg yelled, dive tackling Ron, the two rolling out of the way as the last twenty Kamikaze Falcons slammed into the ground behind them, single file, exploding like a line of firecrackers made with M-80's. Once they were safely in the brush, Rufus appeared, catching his breath.

"Don't let him get to that platform elevator!" Robin pointed at Aviarius. "We have to keep him topside!"

--------------------------------------------------

Kim turned to Shego. "Ok, remember - both of us gotta stay silent 'til we get those powers back!"

Shego decided to start early. In response, she said nothing as she took the black jet out of the climb and headed back down to the ground, towards the cliff top.

--------------------------------------------------

"NO! THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Aviarius shrieked as he watched the rest of his Kamikaze Falcons explode without destroying their targets. He ran and attempted to hop on the platform elevator – but instead smacked straight into a dark energy wall that had appeared in front of it.

"Nice try," came Robin's voice behind him, "but I'd say it looks like you're ready for your cage, Aviarius."

That dipped Aviarius' beak as he turned and saw all the Titans, Red X, and Ron standing there. "WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE TO SAY THAT?" he shrieked, annoyed out of all hell.

"Don't break that gem on his staff!" warned Ron. "It's got the Team Go superpowers inside it!"

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted. Red X chucked his red x-shaped shurikens while Robin hurled some freeze discs at Aviarius. Aviarius used the green Team Go power to deflect the shurikens, then the purple power to shrink and avoid the freeze discs flying at him.

The black jet landed behind him as Starfire and Cyborg attacked the oblivious Aviarius. The attack drove him backwards to the perfect spot behind the black jet. Kim and Shego jumped out of the plane and tackled Aviarius from behind. Kim had never felt such anger - or freedom, oddly – as she repeatedly slashed and slashed away at Aviarius' face like a rabid wild wolverine with Shego's clawed gloves - while Shego snatched the power staff and shattered the gem.

"NOOO!" Aviarius screamed.

"Didn't you say "Don't smash the gem?"" Beast Boy asked Ron. Ron simply shrugged and grinned.

A sudden though flew into Shego's mind: Would she get all the powers back now? Or would she get just the green power? Her brothers had been killed. Where exactly would their powers go? However, her question was immediately answered as all the superpower energies flowed straight back into her. Shego was incredibly relieved. Without the powers, no matter how much being with Kim kept her energy up, she never quite felt the same as when she had her powers. They gave her a boost in the energy department, big time. She laughed as she saw Aviarius' more-than-a-little-surprised face. She'd almost forgotten all about the fact that she looked like Kim and was wearing Kim's clothes.

"Why did all the powers return to her?" Aviarius asked, pointing at Shego.

"Because _I'M_ their rightful heir!" Shego told him.

"But you are that - that Kim Po-"

Shego grabbed his collar and yanked him up so she was eye-to-eye with him. "Ya' ever heard of a _DISGUISE_, Yolk-for-brains?" she chastised him.

"CONDOR! ATTACK!" Aviarius yelled. His giant bird, hidden in the trees, appeared, and flew at Shego - but Shego used the purple power to shrink as it passed, un-shrank, grabbed the bird's neck, and uses the blue power to wring the fleshy thing like a sponge with bones. The SNAP was not happy. However, she now had one thing left. The fire in her eyes roared higher as she turned back to Aviarius. She picked him up like he was a rag doll and used the blue power to hurl him straight across the cliff top. Aviarius smashed into the ground, face-first, his teeth leaving permanent imprints in his brain from the impact.

"_AVIARIUS!"_ she bellowed.

Aviarius looked behind him as he slowly got up. "Huh?"

"Shegee, no!" Kim screamed as she realised what Shego was going to do.

But Shego was too pissed off, too focused to hear anything. Aviarius had interfered one too many times in her life. He had helped capture Team Go for Slade. HE'D BEEN AN ACCOMPLICE TO THE MURDER OF HER BROTHERS, THOSE WHO - even if she had despised them for quite a long stretch of time - HAD BEEN HER FAMILY.

**_"DIE!"_** she screeched. She leapt high in the air, used the red power to copy herself, fused the green and blue energies, then her and all her copies dive bombed Aviarius. Right before they all hit him, she combined all her copies back to - so that when she hit the bird villain, the final impact was an absolutely devastating ultra-super-strength punch that drove Aviarius about 100 metres down through the ground – and brought with it entire cliff top upon impact, everybody else protected by the dark energy shield that Raven hastily threw up around them.

--------------------------------------------------

The underground cavern was silent for a moment.

Then the ceiling exploded open. Aviarius and Shego slammed into the ground, causing the whole cavern to shake with the impact. When the dust cloud settled, Shego stepped off of Aviarius - whose neck was twisted in the most painful-looking position she had ever seen.

Everyone else landed slowly. The dark energy shield disappeared.

Kim, coming up behind her, cringed on seeing Aviarius' body. "Aiii - yeah, I'd say he's gone, Shegee." Then Shego didn't look like she was feeling very good. She collapsed in Kim's arms. "Shegee?" a now-worried Kim asked her.

"Kimmie-" Shego looked up into Kim's eyes – and as Kim was disguised as her, she couldn't do it for long, at least at this moment. "-don't let me do that again."

Kim smiled caringly. "Looks like we really did switch some of our personalities with this gig, huh?"

Shego smiled hesitantly, then looked away from Kim. After what she'd done, she couldn't stand to look into her own eyes, which were what Kim had. "Just - please, Kimmie - just promise me -- don't you ever let me do that again."

"Shegee, I-"

"_Did you all really think it would be that easy to break down this facility?"_ The voiced boomed from every corner of the room, but nobody had to second guess who it was. Everyone was up instantly, assuming a battle-ready stance.

"-don't think I'm going to be able to make that promise to you right now..." Kim finished.

Slade's face appeared on a massive monitor, larger than any Jumbotron that had ever existed – one that was about _six miles away_ from them. Kim was stunned. How big was this cavern, anyway?

"_I must say, however,"_ Slade continued, _"This has been quite an impressive show all of you have been putting on for us so far."_

"_"Us?""_ X asked.

Wade, Brother Blood, and Dr. Drakken's faces appeared on three other monitors that were just as enormous as the first one.

Robin glared. "Them."

Wade waved. _"Hi, girls."_

Kim would've given anything to be in the same room with that prick right now. The hate that was burning in her heart was so fierce, she half-expected to spit up brimstone and acid as she glared at the monitor and said – in unison with Shego, who was clearly feeling exactly the same way she was – "Wade…"

"_You've just breached the First Area,"_ Slade quipped.

""First Area?"" asked Ron.

"_Yes, the First Area,"_ said Brother Blood.

"_Welcome to the Second Area!"_ Drakken gloated, throwing his hands over his head.

**_CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK!_**

A titanic grid of laser beams suddenly turned on – and Kim's wonderment of how big the cavern was was answered as she gaped at the size of the laser grid. It stretched about _four miles wide_ to the walls of the cavern, and about _five miles long_, going all the way back to just before where the monitors were.

"Hole-lee shit..." Beast Boy's jaw dropped when he saw not only how immense the cavern was, but also how many laser beams there were.

"_Yes,"_ Slade noted, _"Wade and I decided our last version of overkill wasn't adequate enough. So here we have two hundred million individual laser beams in this grid - not to mention the accompanying four hundred million infrared laser beams you can't see. Each infrared beam, if tripped, will instantly trigger a bank of, oh, say – five hundred thousand miniature Supernova Death Rays."_

Shego took out Kim's spectrometer sunglasses. Leave it to Slade to not take any of their gadgets… And, indeed, there were _four times_ as many beams visible when she looked through the gadget. "Spectrometer sunglasses say 'no lies,'" she told everyone.

"So does my scanner," Cyborg confirmed. "Fact, my scanner says the grid's set into the ground about another 100 metres or so."

_"Yes, that's to prevent any blue super strength-empowered persons from trying to use themselves as a human drill and easily slipping by our defence systems,"_ Drakken muttered. Shego cringed. Damn! Kim had used that move to break into Aviarius' lair - when Aviarius had first tried to steal the blue power from Hego, Kim got in the way, and had gotten the blue power transferred to her temporarily. Come to think of it, Shego thought, it was slightly ironic... Back then, when she had still been evil, Shego had grabbed the power staff when Kim kicked it out of Aviarius' hands - and Ron had commented that stealing the powers and using them for herself seemed to have more of the Shego vibe. Now, here she was – all her brothers dead, and she with all of their powers. It _was _weirdly ironic – in a very sad kind of way…

Meanwhile, Brother Blood was busy gloating more about their lovely little trap they'd set up in this cavern. _"And the walls of the cavern have been completely coated with a pesticide that's extraordinarily toxic to both humans and - we just recently tested this with Starfire's sister - Tameraneans..."_

He twirled his arm, clearly to some henchmen off camera. A _clang_ of something opening rang out above them.

Señor Senior Sr. and Blackfire's rotted corpses dropped from the ceiling above. Starfire screamed – but less because of the rotted bodied and mainly because the rotted bodies landed on the ground right smack dab in front of her. "SISTER!" Starfire screamed.

"_FATHER!"_ Red X yelled.

Robin hung his head. He knew they'd have found Senior eventually. It was Slade...

And now it was Slade's turn to twist the knife more. _"I was confused for a moment by the identity of Red X - considering the last time I had seen him, he had been Robin in disguise. But then I traced the paths your vehicles took to get here and realised they all came to a certain cave with a mansion built over top of it. Wasn't hard to deduce who it was after my robots stormed the mansion…"_

"_And just in case you somehow get past this new deathtrap Wade has set up,"_ cackled Drakken, _"let us show you what awaits you in the Third Area:"_ Huge doors behind the laser grid opened out sideways. A bright light in the background grew longer as the doors opened more and more. When the doors were completely open, about twenty gigantic robots holding up some huge mallets were backlit by the light. In between the robots lay a force made up of about one hundred of Drakken's henchmen, one hundred Slade-Bots, and about one hundred HIVE-Bots. _"20 Tremendous Robots On Large Leg Structures - my own designs, thank you very much, yes - one hundred of my most loyal henchmen, one hundred of Slade's robots, and one hundred HIVE robots!" _Drakken cackled as the doors closed - the _clang_ of the doors shutting echoing across the epic chasm.

"_Oh, and one more thing:"_ said Slade. _"Do any of you still how that Nibbler creature died when you people were on your little jaunt with Warp in the year 3000?"_

"We know what happened." Cyborg glared. "Blood mind-controlled him; made him snap his neck."

Blood faked being awestruck. _"Cyborg, I'm touched - however, that's not it. You see, we were testing something - a computer virus, exactly." _

"_A computer virus with the filename "EPSTN.BRR.304","_ Wade cut in. _"I believe you know what that virus can do, Cyborg."_

Cyborg was livid. "Oh, you did NOT do what I think you did!" he screamed at Wade.

Wade chuckled. _"I did - way back when you were recharging after that little "electrical accident" incident with the Planet Express monitor's control panel."_

Beast Boy ignored the fact that Wade had just revealed he'd caused that incident. When they'd found out he'd turned, they'd all pretty much figured he'd been the one who has caused it. But uploading a computer virus? They hadn't figured Wade would've done _that. _"Uh, what's this virus do?" the changeling asked.

Cyborg tried to explain in the simplest terms. "It's a robotic-biological hybrid virus - a nanoprobe fixed onto a cell of the Epstein-Barr virus - which can cause some throat cancers. It's also almost impossible to destroy, because of the organic material - and that organic material also makes it transmittable to humans as well. But the major way the Epstein-Barr virus is transmitted is by saliva, so everyone here would've have had to have me kiss 'em or drool all o-"

"_-or we could've taken a sample of your saliva from your unfinished meals in The Cage we collected and put a few drops concentrated with the virus on all of your subsequent meals in The Cage,"_ Slade noted.

Beast Boy retched. "EWWW!"

"Euggh!" Kim did not feel good all of a sudden.

"Ouch - damn, that's low..." Shego felt like puking.

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!" Ron screamed.

_"Oh, we're not done yet,"_ said Brother Blood. _"You see, this special strain of the virus Wade cooked up has a special chemical in a tiny capsule hidden inside the nanoprobe part. "When the nanoprobe is destroyed – via any method at all - the chemical will be released and automatically react with the organic virus component - setting off an incredibly accelerated case of nasopharyngeal carcinoma within the body of whoever's been infected!"_

Everyone gasped. "So you're gonna give us throat cancer that moves at the speed of light, huh?" Cyborg asked.

"_You betcha!"_ Drakken mocked.

"_Somehow Nibbler was able to snap his neck before the cancerous growths could become visible - but we've refined it since then. It's quite the potent one now."_ Slade seemed to grin under his mask.

"So you got all of this set up – when you can just press a button and kill us?" asked Cyborg.

Slade seemed put off by the remark. _"I'd like to think of myself as a kind person. I could kill you at any time." _

"But you don't," said Kim.

Slade nodded. _"Correct."_

"_You nine people - that is, if you include the stupid hairless gopher - you still haven't learned the meaning of the word "torture," have you?"_ asked Drakken.

The monitors turned off before anybody could answer the villains. Everybody looked at everyone else.

Ron hung his head. "So - the nightmare's only just begun."

Kim clenched her fists. "No - the nightmare's still going on. We're just at the worst part-" She glared, the fire in her eyes raging enough to burn a fortified complex in Texas. "Right before we wake up."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE**


	12. Part 4, Act One

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 4 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT ONE**

It was noon outside Kim Possible's house, but didn't look it. A nasty thunderstorm raged, rain pouring.

--------------------------------------------------

Lightning crashed as Kim chopped up Brussel sprouts in the kitchen with a mighty huge kitchen knife.

--------------------------------------------------

Later, in the TV room, Kim just...entered. Thunder roared. Heading out the door were Mrs. Possible, Mr. Possible, and Jim and Tim Possible. They were all wearing completely black. Jim and Tim peeked back in with Mrs. Possible. "Kim, Mom and Dad really, really wish you would come to Grandma's funeral."

Kim paid **_NO_** heed. Lightning flashed as she flipped on the TV.

A character was talking on some show. _"Wendy Earheart_._" _

The door slammed shut without any response. Thunder crashed.

--------------------------------------------------

"Kimmie? KIMMIE! Dammit, Kimmie!"

The frantic voice was faint, but Kim recognized it through the dark She opened her eyes – and found herself looking at – herself. Not the person she'd expected.

"Shego?"

"Don't forget we're disguised as each other now. Ya' gotta stop passing out like that, Kimmie."

"Huh? Kim was confused. Why had herself just spoken to her – in Shego's voice? But then – with a silent laugh to herself targeted at herself, Kim remembered: She and Shego had switched their looks as a disguise to fool Aviarius. Kim looked like Shego - black, wavy hair, green-and-black jumpsuit, clawed gloves - and Shego looked like Kim: Red hair, black long sleeved shirt, tan cargo pants w/tool belt, and tan gloves. Robin had even shown a special thing the Red X suit could do that was able to change the pairs' skin colour to the other's'. "Oh - yeah, I'll try, Shegee..." she said, feeling worn out. Standing around her and Shrgo were X; her best friend Ron Stoppable - with Rufus, his pet naked mole rat; and the Teen Titans - Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin. "Ugh - how long was I out for?" Kim asked, rubbing her head as Shego helped her sit up.

"About ten minutes or so," Shego told her.

Kim looked around, trying to get her bearings. It was coming back to her now, but slowly. The last thing remembered was leaping onto Aviarius and viciously slashing at it with the clawed gloves like a cornered wild wolverine. No – there had been a lot more after that. Shego had snatched Aviarius' power staff, broken the gem which held in it the green superpower energy and the red, blue, and purple superpower energies of Shego's – long dead now – brothers, the powers had all flown back to Shego—

Shego had killed Aviarius.

Aviarius was dead.

But, yet, Aviarius had worked for Slade. Her lover had killed. And Kim had watched, unable to stop it – but also, not really wanting to stop it. Oh, sure, she'd screamed "NO!" to Shego, but it had more been a snap reflex to similar situations in the past where she'd stopped and convinced someone taking out or plugging somebody else to not go through with it. Shego had punched Aviarius using all the Team Go superpowers at once, and the impact was so fierce it drove the centre of the entire cliff top they were on down a hundred metres, ending up – now Kim knew where she was. Her gaze fell on the titanic laser grid just ahead, which stretched about four miles wide to the walls of the cavern, and about five miles long, going all they way back to just before a bank of four huge monitors with two massive doors under them.

Slade's voice echoed in her head._ "Here we have two hundred million individual laser beams in this grid - not to mention the accompanying four hundred million infrared laser beams you can't see. Each infrared beam, if tripped, will instantly trigger a bank of, oh, say – five hundred thousand miniature Supernova Death Rays."_

Shego took out Kim's spectrometer sunglasses from the tool belt. She used the purple superpower to shrink herself down. With that done, she put on the sunglasses and started walking towards the grid. "Shegee, no! Wait!" Shego cringed. She'd half expected that, since Kim was up. Kim snatched the tiny Shego up in her palms. Shego hopped out of her hands and un-shrank herself, not looking happy.

"Look, Kimmie, we all talked this over - it was either me with the spectrometer sunglasses, or the naked mole rat!" Shego explained.

Kim wouldn't have it. She furiously shook her head. "Look through my tool belt again, dammit! There's got to be another way!"

"Ugh!" Shego threw her heads up. They were wasting time as it was. She dug around in the tool belt. "Lipstick – AHH!" she screamed as the lipstick suddenly fired a laser beam straight up into the air about three inches from her face. "Okay, laser lipstick – lessee…"

"Wait - Shegee - stop!" Kim threw out her hand.

"Lip bal-"

Kim slammed the lid of the knockout gas lip balm container. "You don't wanna open that up."

"Why?" asked Shego. "It "New Car" scented or something?"

"No, it's more like knockout gas cleverly disguised as lip balm."

"Ah - so it is "New Car" scented."

"Shegee - anyway, we can get past this grid - with the laser lipstick here."

"Uh, Kim?" Ron interjected. "Laser lipstick - grid full of lasers? Laser lipstick - grid full of l-"

"We get it!" Shego snapped. She turned back to Kim. "However, I'm with him. How are we gonna get past this with the laser lipstick?"

"Hand me the spectrometer sunglasses," Kim told her. Shego did so, and Kim looked at the grid through them. "Ah-hah!"

""Ah-hah" what?" asked Shego.

"None of the solid laser beams or the infrared beams are touching another beam." Kim picked up the laser lipstick. "Wade made this laser lipstick capable of producing a laser beam 10 miles long at maximum. So all we gotta do is fire a beam straight down the grid, watch the light show as the miniature Supernova Death Rays fire like wild - then get fighting when the computers running this whole grid find the burden of coordinating 200,000 million simultaneous miniature Supernova Death Ray blasts a bit too much, and fall to pieces - thus shutting the grid down."

Shego thought about that. "Sooo, in essence - Wade's helping us."

"Uh, well – yes…" Kim stamered.

"Hmmph." Shego smirked. "How awkweird."

"So it would be."

"Uhhh - what are they talking about?" Beast Boy, utterly lost, asked Raven.

"Do I look like I know?" Raven shot back.

"Um - no."

Cyborg walked up behind them. "Let's just see if this idea works. It's certainly better than risking either Shego or Rufus' lives." Rufus popped up, frantically chittering the equivalent of "Yeah, really."

"Yes," said Starfire. "Let us let them proceed."

"Ok, twist the bottom right to charge..." Kim twisted the bottom of the laser lipstick. A faint whine began as the beam charged up. She looked through the spectrometer sunglasses again to line up the tip of the laser lipstick with the spot where the device's beam would most likely get the maximum effect. "Twist left to turn on laser…" Kim looked at Shego. "Shegee, I think you can do the honours."

"Really, Kimmie?" asked Shego, surprised.

"Shegee, this isn't a time to fool around!" Kim snapped.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, she's serious."

--------------------------------------------------

Dr. Drakken, Brother Blood, and Slade watched on the monitors in the underground control room. "What are they doing?" asked Drakken. "I liked it better when Kim Possible was passed out."

--------------------------------------------------

Shego leaned down and twisted the bottom of the laser lipstick to the left. Instantly, a long beam shot out from the tip--

--and then it was like a minefield in the middle of Beijing as the miniature Supernova Death Rays all fired at once. The sound was deafening, but it was more tolerable to hear it then to be in the way of it.

Kim just sat down and beckoned Shego over to sit in her lap while the beams kept blasting away in front of them. The two sat and cuddled, watching the display like it was no more than a fireworks show. Shego sighed, and leaned her head back on Kim's shoulders. They were alone, but not apart. That was what mattered most. As the "fireworks" went on, the two took the brief respite to share another deep kiss.

The beams kept on blasting away. Raven yawned. She checked her watch. Finally, there were some muffled but power explosions that shook the entire cavern. When the cavern's rumbling finally stopped - so had the miniature Supernova Death Rays. And the laser grid was gone. Kim looked through the spectrometer sunglasses. Cyborg checked his arm scanner. "Not a beam in sight," Kim sighed.

"None on my scan, either," said Cyborg.

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken watched in stunned disbelief as on the monitors, everyone in the cavern cheered and celebrated. _"WHAT?" _he screamed. "HOW COULD SOMETHING THAT RIDICULOUSLY ADVANCED BE DEFEATED BY SOMETHING THAT RIDICULOUSLY SIMPLE?" He stomped on the ground. "Oh, that really nerfs my football!"

"Hmm..." said Slade. "I'm beginning to realise why her website said "She can do anything.""

"Oh, don't tell me you're on her side now..." Drakken grumbled.

"Hardly. But at least I have respect for her skills. And at least she never lied to her mother about what she what she was doing with her life - Drew Lipsky."

Drakken whirled around. "NOBODY TALKS SMACK ABOUT MY MOMMA, FOO! N - waitaminute, I've worked with you long enough to know that I don't like where this is heading - WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MOTHER?"

"Nothing-" Slade began-

"Drewbie?" The voice made Drakken jump about a mile into the air.

"Mother?" He turned his head. Indeed, Mrs. Lipsky was standing in the doorway of the Control Room.

Slade almost seemed like he was going to laugh. "-I just invited her here so she could watch you working at your – _true_ – job."

A henchman looking away from his console at the time snickered to himself.

Slade tilted his head as Drakken looked back him with a face burning in an oily sea of contempt. "You said she'd know when you succeeded."

Drakken turned to his mother. "Mother? I'm not a radio talk show doctor." He hung his head. "I'm-" He couldn't stand it any longer. How could the stupid bitch still believe that falsification after everything that had happened? He'd been part of a team that had sent armies over the world. They were still killing millions. He'd watched in sadistic joy as Wade, Kim Possible's former trusty computer sidekick, not only pledged his allegiance to Slade as Slade's apprentice, but had carried out the most complex plot he'd ever helped dream up – and also killed all of Kim Possible and that traitorous wench Shego's families, even his own parents, without hesitation. There was no way he, Dr. Drakken, would allow himself to cow behind a lie like that, even if he was in front of his own mother. "-AN EVIL SUPERVILLAIN WHO'S ABOUT TO GET RID OF HIS FOES ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He bashed the intercom microphone on. "THIRD AREA DEFENCES! _THEY'RE COMING!"_ he screamed.

"Drewbie?" Mrs. Lipsky looked stunned beyond words.

Drakken caught the snickering henchman out of the corner of his eye. "HENCHMAN NUMBER Seventy-three!" he bellowed. "ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE SNICKERING AT THIS ALL DAY?" In a flash, he was behind the henchman, with a ray gun to the goon's head. The henchman immediately stopped snickering as Drakken leaned in close to his ear. "Or am I just going to have to give Henchman Number Seventy-four an early promotion?" he asked the henchman, his voice absolutely drowning in the current of heavy malice that rapidly ripped through the air.

"Uh, no sir, Mr. Dr. Drakken, Sir!" the terrified henchman replied.

"Good - NOW OPEN THE THIRD AREA GATE!" Drakken screamed into his ear.

"DREW!" Mrs. Lipsky began scolding. "What have I told you about using violence to solve all your problems-"

"Nnnggh – _SHUT THE FUCK UP, MOTHER!_" He set the ray gun to STUN and fired at her. She instantly froze in place. Drakken motioned to two henchmen nearby. "PUT HER IN A STEEL CAGE IN THE SEVENTH AREA!" He turned around, intent on watching Kim Possible and Shego die. "She's delaying the fun times..." he growled, grinning and rubbing his hands together with evil glee

--------------------------------------------------

The ground in the canyon was now jagged chunks of piles of rubble, thanks to the miniature Supernova Death Rays. Everyone stood looking at the massive doors below the bank of huge monitors.

"Um, why haven't the doors opened yet?"

CLANG! The doors began to open with a rumble. A bright light in the background grew longer as the doors opened more. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy - who just shrugged and cringed, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Drakken appeared on the third monitor. Closer up to the monitor, he seemed to completely tower over everybody. _"Welcome to the Third Area, Kim Possible, Traitor, and Friends. Remember what awaits you now: Twenty of my Tremendous Robots On Large Leg Structures; One hundred of my most loyal henchmen; One hundred of Slade's robots - and one hundred HIVE robots." Have fun, y'all!"_

He cackled with evil glee as the doors continued to open.

The monitor shut off as Kim, Shego, Red X, Ron, and the Titans all jumped into a protective back-to-back circle.

**END ACT ONE**


	13. Part 4, Act Two

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 4 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT TWO**

The doors finished opening. Revealed behind them were:

Twenty gigantic robots holding up some huge mallets. In between the robots: A force made up of about one hundred Drakken henchmen; One hundred Slade-Bots; and one hundred HIVE-Bots. Just as Drakken had said. Everyone assessed the opposition. The Drakken henchmen had arrow-tipped energy lances, and the Slade-Bots have laser blasters - same with the HIVE-Bots.

"Ok," Robin said. "Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Shego - you go for the giant robots."

Cyborg charged up his internal weapons grid. "Oh, I'm takin' those down..."

Kim threw her arms down and out to the side, the clawed gloves scraping each other on the way down, making a SCHING! like two swords scraping. She lowered her head and glared fire at their opponents. "Just give me all of Drakken's henchmen!" The venom she spat along with her words surprised even herself. "You guys can take on all the toasters."

"Whoah, Kim?" Ron noted. "That sounded...Shego-ish."

"And that's a bad thing?" Shego spoke at the same time as Kim – however, Shego accented the pointed by firing up her green energy.

"At the moment?" Ron backed away from the women. "No."

"All of you shut up and stay ready!" Cyborg charged up both his sonic cannons. "I'd rather they be the ones to make the first move – not us."

For some reason, Kim was extremely annoyed by Cyborg's notion. "Why?" she asked, sounding quite spiteful. Even Shego looked a little shocked at Kim's remark. Which was weird, because as they were disguised as each other, it meant that the shocked face was Kim's face and the spiteful face was Shego's. Had they been able to switch their voices, too, it wouldn't have seemed anywhere out of place at all…

"Uh, because we're the heroes, maybe?" Beast Boy asked.

"HERE THEY COME!" Ron screamed, pointing.

Everyone looked up - and leapt back as a wall of fiery rocks slammed down onto the already pummeled and jagged terrain. The flames ripped through the air. The smoke rose to the stop of the cavern.

Ron looked at the smoking fireballs. "Or they're firing - fiery things at us."

Using the blue energy, Shego picked one of the fireballs. "Well, let's RETURN THE FAVOUR - _HRRAH!_" she bellowed as she spun around and _heaved_ it at a random giant robot. The rock smashed through the machine's chest plate. The robot fell, smashing some Slade-Bots in front of it.

Kim ran forward – or would have, had Shego not grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, Kimmie!" For reasons not fully known, Kim was furious. Why the hell would Shego stop her like that? Kim had just watched Shego _kill_ Aviarius not ten minutes ago, and now she was trying to stop her from attacking people who were trying to kill the both of them? What the flying fuck was this sudden hypocrisy all about?

It was Ron's shriek of "MISSILES!" that answered that question for her. She looked back and saw that the giant robots' pilots had decided to fire about every missile in their armories at them at the same time.

"Raven!" Robin yelled.

Raven nodded. She had already started to chant when he'd said her name. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She threw up a massive dark energy shield. The missiles exploded against it like firecrackers on cocaine and speed.

--------------------------------------------------

"CHARGE, YOU IDIOTS!" Drakken screamed into the intercom microphone.

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken's voice rang over the hidden speakers in the cavern. "_CHARGE!_"

The Slade-Bots and HIVE-Bots started firing like wild at everyone.

Raven kept her shield up while the laser blasts bounced off.

"Hey, Kimmie!" Shego tapped on Kim's shoulder.

Kim looked at her. "Huh?"

"Crack your knuckles like this:" Shego told her, snapping her fingers to crack her knuckles. Kim didn't know why Shego was telling her something like that now, but she tried to repeat the action. And promptly failed. But it was no big. She tried again, this time succeeding - and the clawed gloves sparked into a green plasma flame.

"Oh, hell yes." Kim looked at Shego. Vintage Shego, this was, Kim grinned - always hiding something. It figured she'd have done something like that - adding more power to the power she already had. "Shegee, you sneaky little..."

Shego grinned. "Aren't I?"

Meanwhile, Raven was beginning to struggle with maintaining the shield. Her energy was draining, and the laser blasts were from machines that didn't get tired. "C-can't hold this shield m-much longer!"

"Alright, y'all," said Cyborg. "This is the time where we show what we can do! Starfire! Give 'em the Welcome Mat!"

"I shall do so gladly!" said Starfire, and immediately began charging up an enormous starbolt.

The Slade-Bots and HIVE-Bots charged forward, the Drakken henchmen staying back.

Raven's shield broke--

-- and Starfire _launched_ the nuclear starbolt with as much force as she could, digging up the ground and sending robots and their parts flying - as well as conjuring a choking cloud of dust. Laser blasts rained down through the dust as everyone charged into the thick of war.

Starfire picked up Cyborg and soared through the air, dodging the seemingly impossible amount of laser blasts that zipped through the air. As they neared the giant robots, slots in Cyborg's shoulders flipped up, and he fired a bank of his own missiles at the giant robots from them. After the missiles were off, Starfire tossed him onto another giant robot off to the right as she peeled off towards another one off to the left. The two Titans and Cyborg's missiles all hit their targets at exactly the same time, all smashing into the giant robots' center torso areas. The three giant robots crashed to the ground.

Robin and Red X played hopscotch with the Slade and HIVE-Bots. Robin chucked two birdarangs through them, decapitating all of the robots they hit, while Red X fired some sharp red ribbons from the suit that took the robots' legs out.

Beast Boy turned into a Triceratops, lowering his head. He barreled through the crowd of Bots like a green locomotive with no brakes - his horns and neck frill acting like a cowcatcher, deflecting pieces of robots high into the air away from him.

Ron went into Full Monkey Mode, plowing through the Slade-Bots and the HIVE-Bots with a viciously reckless abandon. Rufus chittered angrily at him - and then grinned cheerfully as Ron used him as a shuriken, the naked mole rat biting through the robots with his sharp front teeth.

Kim leaped and twirled right over the all the charging robots, ignoring them. She had no desire to fight simply machines. She glared more fire and headed straight for the Drakken henchmen.

Shego was right behind her, using the blue power as she hopped and skipped over the top of Bot after Bot - the super strength making her feet crush the heads of the Bots she leapfrogged off, leaving behind a trail of decimated robots in her wake.

Kim finally reached the Drakken henchmen. Five of them instantly tried to pop her with their energy lances - but Kim just sliced the lances in half with the clawed gloves almost laughed. "Aw, c'mon-" she sneered at the henchmen. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Bubs." The little skirmish then promptly became an all-out bloodbath as she proceeded to go apeshit ballistic on them all. The first henchman of the five found his head suddenly turned into a Shishkebab as Kim jumped up on him and dug her hands into it, the claws of the gloves going right through his skull, the blood spurting. She played orange juicer next, using his head as a balance point as the other four henchman tried to attack her, doing some - literally - bloody handstand dancing, the clawed gloves punching through the first henchman's head like a fork again and again as she slashed two henchmen and snapped the third's neck. Then she used the first henchman's head like a gymnastics pommel horse, swinging down around and delivering a swiftly forceful kick to the fourth henchman's face, smashing in his eyes. She ripped her gloved hand out of the first henchman's head upon exiting the move. Blood sprayed from the puncture wounds and the body plopped down behind her as she landed and moved on to the next group of henchmen. Now she knew why Shego loved the green-and-black jumpsuit so much – it just moved with her body. She had so much freedom as she took out the next arriving batch of Drakken henchmen.

Shego split off from Kim as Raven swooped down next to her. Raven pointed to one of the giant robots looming up ahead of them. Shego shook her head furiously – one measly robot was not enough. She pointed to ten of the giant robots. Raven didn't seem to get it - until Shego used the red power to make seven copies of herself. As Shego began to infuse all of her copies with a mixture of the blue and green energies, Raven started powering up her dark energy.

One of the robots' pilots spotted them approaching and started swinging his machine's massive metal mallet down at them.

"AZARATH, METRION, _ZINTHOS!_" Raven sent the dark energy charge through the legs of two of the giant robots in front of her. Shego and her copies punched through the legs of the other eight giant robots. All ten giant robots toppled to the ground. Shego was satisfied - until she spotted that the metal mallet that had been swinging at them had now gone airborne - and was heading towards a flattening of a completely oblivious Kim – who was far too occupied, hacking her way through a circle of Drakken henchmen.

"KIMMIE, LOOK OUT!" Shego screamed, not knowing if Kim could even hear her over the din of the battle.

But Kim heard her, loud and clear. She looked up - and leapt backwards as the metal mallet slammed into the ground, squashing the brains - and the bodies - of the Drakken henchmen she was fighting. Shego snatched Kim up as Kim was about to crash into the ground head first. "Thank you," Kim gasped.

"I don't need any praise to save you." Shego punched a Drakken henchman coming up behind her as she set Kim down gently, sending him about five feet backwards.

Ron backflipped like a - cheerleader - up to the two as more Drakken henchmen spotted them and closed in on their position. The three formed a back-to-back-to-back defensive circle as the Drakken henchmen tightened in their circle around them.

"Ladies." Ron acknowledged them, looking over his shoulder.

"Ron. By the way, nice approach when you came up there," Kim praised him. "That was a beautifully executed cheerleader move, you know?"

Ron grinned "Thanks - been workin' on that... Now-" He assumed a pre-fight stance. "What say we show these guys some much more painful moves? You two with me?"

The women nodded. Ron began yelling ballistically, and the three of them sprung at the Drakken henchmen. Kim slashed the eyes of two of them and hopped off into the air as two energy lances were swiped at her – both of them easily missing her by about a mile. Each. Shego kicked off one henchman - using the blue power so her foot imploded his face, and twisted over another - snatching his energy lance from him as she fired a blast of green energy into his eyes, killing him instantly. She tossed the energy lance to Ron. Ron caught it, spun - and rammed the energy lance right _through_ the crotch of the last henchman in the circle as the women effortlessly stuck their landings right beside him.

--------------------------------------------------

Both Drakken and Brother Blood cringed in utter pain as they heard the bloodcurdling shriek of pain from the crotch-pwned henchman.

"Ouch..." Drakken said.

Blood shook his head, _tsk_ing. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

"That is definitely not the prettiest way to go out," added Drakken.

Brother Blood sighed. "No, it is not."

They looked at Slade - who hadn't even moved or said a word about the situation at all. Slade's eye darted up to Drakken. "What?"

"You don't have any opinion on this at all?" Drakken asked him.

"It was excellent teamwork. Very well executed. Perfect timing. And certainly not an attack I would have thought of."

Drakken smacked his head in frustration. Blood hid a smirk from him. "Hey, you're the one who asked him."

Drakken just sighed. "Oh, shut up."

--------------------------------------------------

Cyborg had leaped over to another giant robot. As the robot's pilot flailed his machine's arms up over its head in an attempt to find its most elusive hitchhiker, Cyborg climbed down its back and kicked in the entrance door at the giant robot's torso. There was a commotion inside. Then the giant robot turned around, its back facing the cavern - and the pilot was thrown out, screaming as he plummeted into the sea of war far below.

The pilot landed nearby where Robin - his bo staff out - and Red X - with spinning knife blades out – were fighting their way through the remaining armed robots.

"X – _RUN!_" Robin yelled as he threw his special grenade into the air, and he and X dove behind a ten-foot high piece of rubble, just in time.

_BOOM!_ Robot pieces sailed over their place of hiding.

Beast Boy had turned into a T-Rex - and he mowed through three giant robots. He was sneaking up behind the next one, ready to pummel it into oblivion - when Cyborg suddenly appeared on its shoulder.

"Yo, B! Chill!" Cyborg yelled. "This one's under my control!"

The green T-Rex halted its charge. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew right over to the shoulder of the giant robot. "Nice, Cyborg. Nice," said Beast Boy once he'd turned back human.

They both heard a war cry and turned around - to see Starfire rocketing towards the last two remaining giant robots not in their control. Her eyes were crackling green as her fists blasted through the torso areas of the final robots.

The robots fell - Kim, Ron, and Shego all backflipping out of the way, in a way that looked incredibly coordinated even though it wasn't. Kim and Shego wiped Drakken henchman blood off the other's face. "Too bad we didn't think to bring us a towel," Shego joked.

"Um, Shegee-"

Shego sighed, knowing what Kim was about to say. She checked all the pockets on the tool belt – and found some towels in one of them.

"Ah, much better."

"Hey," said Kim, "hand me an extra one so I can get the blood off these gloves, too." Shego tossed Kim another towel. "Thanks, Shegee." Shego looked at her – and smiled. They had done it. They had done it together. The hardest part was over. But now came the worst part: Confronting Wade.

Ron surveyed the scene. "YES! VICTORY IS SECURED - well, almost..." he added, knowing there were still people they needed to get to.

"C'mon!" said Robin.

They raced through the huge doors below the bank of massive monitors - Cyborg in the giant robot.

The flames in the cavern fell away as they went.

**END ACT TWO**


	14. Part 4, Act Three

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 4 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT THREE**

"Drewbie?"

The voice cut through the room, accompanied by the sound of sound of cage bars rattling.

"DREWBIE!"

Mrs. Lipsky yelled again, continuing to furiously shake the bars of her cage.

"_DREWBIE!" _

She went silent when the darkness of the room was punctured by a door opening - the light in the hallway casting whoever was standing in the doorway into silhouette. Mrs. Lipsky squinted. "Drewbie?"

Wade entered, carrying a tray of food. "No, I'm not Dr. Drakken."

""Dr. Drakken?"" asked Mrs. Lipsky, puzzled.

"That's what your son calls himself now."

Mrs. Lipsy looked floored. She didn't speak for almost a full minute. "So he wasn't lying?"

Wade nodded.

"He's really a supervillain?"

Wade nodded again.

"You work for him? But you're only-"

"-Ten. I know." Wade held up the tray of food. "Dinner?"

--------------------------------------------------

"We've been running for ages!" Beast Boy complained. "How far freakin' down does this damn tunnel go?"

_"Far enough."_

Before anybody could react to the fact the voice over the hidden speakers was Slade, a trapdoor opened, and all of them fell into it.

--------------------------------------------------

The roof opened into a circular cavern. Everyone plummeted down to the ground.

And leapt out of the of the way of the giant robot Cyborg was in as it came out of the roof and fell to the ground, too. Kim got up, dusting herself off. "Dammit...Shego, we're gonna have to find one hell of a heavy-duty washer when we get done with all of this," she said, looking at the dirt and blood-stained green-and-black jumpsuit. She looked around, and helped Shego and Ron stand up. Meanwhile, the Titans helped each other up. Ron went over and helped Red X get back up onto his feet.

Cyborg climbed out of the now very much trashed giant robot. "Damn! I was hoping I could use that."

_"But then you'd have an unfair advantage - and that is most against the rules."_

Everyone's face whirled around to look up. Near the top of the cavern, a spotlight came on over a balcony - on which stood Slade, Dr. Drakken, and Brother Blood were watching everything from.

"I must say," Slade went on, "I'm quite impressed with the way you dispatched that little army back there in Third Area so quickly."

"So when do you we get to dispatch you?" said Kim, in the most acidly vicious tone of voice she'd ever used. She didn't even look back to see the faces of everyone else. She knew that with the exception of Shego, they were shocked.

"Patience." Slade looked down at her. "Have patience."

Shego came up beside Kim and glared fire at the villain. "Patience died a long time ago."

Slade nodded so slightly, it was barely registerable. "Mmm. I'll just have to tell the clone."

"Clone?" asked Ron.

Kim gasped. "Oh, no..."

Slade seemed to grin. "Oh, yes, if any of you are wondering - I can assure you, that cloning machine is working just fine, thanks to Wade." He then glared down at them all. "But I'm sure some of you are wondering: Why don't I have clones of you nine out there marching all over the world as we speak? I did have plenty of time to collect everybody's DNA while you were in The Cage, after all…" He snorted in his amusement. "Well, it's quite simple, really: Because they're going to be marching all over you."

The sound of muffled running erupted from every side of the cavern.

Kim cringed as it became more than clear that there was another army for all of them to fight their way through.

The lights come on all around them. Everybody gasped as they saw:

Themselves. _Hundreds_ of clones of themselves. And all of the clones had a little modification that very clearly resembled Cyborg's technology. And - all the clones had the heroes completely surrounded.

"See, Cyborg?" Brother Blood grinned. "I'm not the only other person your technology looks good on." At that remark, Blood laughed quietly to himself as Cyborg growled quite angrily.

"Oh, yes - and I'm afraid doing the Dew won't help you defeat these clones." Slade glared at Ron, Kim and Shego. "I can assure you, they're quite stable. The only way for you to destroy them - is to kill every last one of them."

Drakken sneered directly at Kim. "You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

Kim sneered right back at him. "You know, for a moment there... Yeah. We kinda did."

Shego fired up her green energy. Kim snapped her fingers to crack her knuckles and green plasma energy erupted from them. Drakken snapped his fingers. The balconies above them with more clones standing on them receded into the walls - and all the clones fell to the ground, but landed on their feet. As they formed a protective back-to-back circle, Shego noticed all the Kim clones had robotic claw hands. "Oh, look at that, Kimmie - your clones have claws, too!" she said, pointing at the clones' hands.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Great. That's wonderful, Shegee." The clones advanced on them, growling like rabid dogs. "Speaking of, Shegee - how do you fire the green plasma energy in these gloves, or do that mini-shield thing?" Kim asked.

"Oh, just flick your wrist - like, enh." Shego lazily did the motion.

"Oh. Okay. Like, "enh." I can do that." Kim returned her attention to the Kim clones coming at her.

"You got past Third Area - now, let me welcome you to Fourth Area! CLONES!" Blood yelled. All the clones' eyes turned red. They looked up at the balcony. Brother Blood - his eyes red - pointed at the nine heroes.

"ATTACK!"

A Kim clone lunged, but Kim parried the robotic claw hands and slashed right through the clone's heart arteries. Blood sprayed as Kim chopped her way through some more of the incoming Kim clones.

Shego fired some green energy blasts at the Shego clones coming her way, sending the clones sprawling onto the ground - where Shego used the blue power and stomped on their necks.

Ron went into Full Monkey mode again - as did the Ron clones - and he ended up in a fist fight, blocking a kick, punching another clone in the face, even bicycle kicking a clone running up behind him directly in the face. The bicycle kick had so much unexpected force, the Ron clone smashed into the cavern wall behind them. Rufus popped out and chittered the equivalent of "GOAL!" at the incident. But then more Ron clones attacked, and Ron once again was blocking kicks and dodging punches. But as the Ron clones attacked and attacked even more, they all seemed to be missing something as they kept coming - and Ron noticed this defect with a sneer. "Aren't you boys missing something?" he asked them. The Ron clones looked around, incredibly confused. "Rufus! Now!" Ron yelled. He threw Rufus at the Ron clones, and the naked mole rat furiously sliced the jugular of about every single one, rebounded off the cavern wall, and slashed the jugulars of the Ron clones he missed the first time as he returned back to Ron. "Wipe your hands off, buddy - I don't want a blood-stained pocket, you know," Ron told him.

On the balcony above, Drakken looked at Slade, bewildered. "You didn't clone the naked mole rat?"

Starfire charged up another nuclear starbolt, then threw it at the incoming Starfire clones. The nuclear starbolt plowed through the Starfire clones, but a few still flew after her. There was a flurry of green explosions near the cavern roof as starbolts Flew between the Starfire clones and the real woman.

The Robin clones' hands suddenly sprouted bo staffs in a fashion reminiscent of Cyborg's sonic cannon appearing. As the clones' bo staffs spun, Robin jumped up, combined two birdarangs into a sword, and slashed both clones' necks off.

Drakken looked more bewildered. "He has a sword?"

"Shhh…watch." Blood looked on. Drakken followed suit.

All the other Robin clones switched from bo staffs to arm blades as they charged Robin and had a fencing tournament with him.

"See?" Blood turned to Drakken. "They all have swords."

"Ahh!" Drakken sneered evilly.

Shego was circled by many Shego clones. They all charged her, but she simply used the purple power to shrink and dodge them. When the clones were disoriented from missing her, she un-shrank herself and used the blue power to smash their skulls in. She leaped down as two more Shego clones tried to jump her. Then she got a nasty idea, and sneered close to evilly at it. She whipped out the hair dryer grappling hook from the holster on the tool belt, aimed, and fired it at the all the Shego clones right in front of her. The grappling hook went right through all the advancing clones' chests, killing them instantly.

Meanwhile, Red X stood in front of many Señor Senior Junior clones. And he was terribly too amused by it all. _"What, you couldn't duplicate the suit? That's kind of disappointing, really..." _He shrugged, and just casually kicked the heads of all of the clones in front of him, easily snapping their necks. _"C'mon, guys…"_ said X. _"Even I know I could put up more of a fight than you're doing."_

Raven zipped, dived, and zoomed through the air as her clones flew after her. She spotted the wall coming up – and damn, was it coming up fast. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried as she dove down the face of the wall, throwing he hands back as she did - pulling chunks of rock out of the wall with her dark energy and hurling them at the clones, who all fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Beast Boy looked at the clones of him surrounding him. "Aren't you guys gonna transform?" he asked them. The clones just tried to punch him, answering his question. Figures, Beast Boy thought, simply turning into a T-Rex and stampeding over them. "C'mon..." he whined as he turned back to human. "Jeez, this is too easy when your clone can't even do what you do." He sighed, ducking more clones of him coming up behind him. It felt so boring, fighting these clones. They were no match at all…

Cyborg didn't know it, but he was certainly not feeling the same way as he ran through his clones like a lawn mower, punching them out of the way. However, the clones all got up. They stood in a line - and fired missiles from their shoulders. Cyborg ducked, glancing behind him – and saw Shego. "Oh, shit - SHEGO, BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. Shego looked back - and dove out of the way as the missiles zoomed past her - and plowed directly into the line of Shego clones currently attacking her, BLASTING Shego clone body parts all over the cavern. Shego looked back at Cyborg. "Thanks, Cyborg!"

Cyborg grinned. "No problem." He turned and kicked another Cyborg clone - then fired a rocket from his boot at the clone's face, completely destroying it. "Almost forgot I had these, actually." Cyborg looked down at the dead clone. "Thanks for remindin' me about 'em." Then two more Cyborg clones blindside tackled him, his face dredging up rock and dirt as he slid across the ground. They pinned him with their arm chainsaws. Cyborg looked amazed. "Aw, sweet! I got those, too?" He immediately turned both his arms into chainshaws and after some struggling, managed to cut through the arms of the clones. Then he slashed through the neck of both clones, as well – just to make doubly sure that they were in fact really dead. "Damn - I really need to keep track of all the cool weapons I've got in me."

Kim, meanwhile, was going insane. She sliced and diced her way through all the Kim clones attacking her with no rest. She blocked a punch, parried a kick, flipped up, grabbed the head of a Kim clone between her legs and twisted her legs, snapping the clone's neck with the most awful CRUNCHing sound in the world…Damn, she felt alive. She ducked a Kim clone coming up behind her, then fired a blast of green plasma energy from the clawed gloves, straight into the clone's back, ripping the clone's spine into two. The adrenaline rushing through her body grew more potent as the battle went on. Another group of clones tackled her, but she would not give up. She furiously slashed and kicked her out of the dog pile with a raging relentless force. She didn't care about the damn clones. She wanted Slade – or, more specifically, Slade's head. And not preserved in a jar like it was at the Head Museum in their little trip to the year 3000. She wanted Slade's severed, dead head on a platter. And she wanted it now. Finally, she broke free and emerged from the dog pile, which was now a pile of severed limbs and blood. Blood had splattered all over her hair, but she didn't even care. It wasn't the blood she wanted. As she was about to charge the balcony above, a last Kim clone jumped in front of her. Kim looked back behind herself. Nothing but the wall. She was cornered. The Kim clone turned her robotic hands into buzzsaw blades, which began spinning at way above lethally fast. "Looks like I've got myself cornered."

"Yeah, well, you're missin' something." Kim sneered.

"Oh?" said the clone. "What?"

"You're the last of me I have to _KILL!_" Kim screamed as she dove at the Kim clone, underneath the buzzsaw blades by about a tinny hair or two, and sent a green plasma energy punch directly into the chest of the Kim clone. Blood splattered all over the clawed gloves once again. Kim took her hand out of the mangled body of the now dead clone. She searched herself, but didn't find what she was looking for. "Oh, crap - I didn't leave that towel back in that damned Third Area, did I?" she muttered. Searching some more, she realised that, apparently, she had. "Oh, well. Only one thing to do now." With that, she began licking the blood off the clawed gloves. She expected to be revolted, but, she surprised herself when it didn't turn out to taste so bad after all. Though, it would take a long time to get used to it…

"Kimmie! _Eww!_ Don't do that!" Kim looked up - as Shego handed her a new towel. "You've got a lot of compressed towels in that tool belt of yours, Kimmie."

Kim took the towel. "Thanks, Shegee."

Ron joined Kim and Shego, having wiped his clones off the face of the Earth, too – but just as he did, a three-pointed wall slammed down behind the trio, cutting them off from the rest of the group. The wall stretched from the ground up to just below the balcony way high up at the top of the cavern. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven found themselves in the same situation, as well as did Red X, Robin, and Starfire.

They all looked up - at Slade.

Slade sighed. "I was hoping that would take longer..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd just like to take the time now to say thank you to all of you who have kept with this story, from "Blind to the Darkness" and on, and have reviewed and commented on this and all my other stories...thanks a bunch. Honestly, people - my eyes still bug out when I look at Stats and see that all three of these KP crossover stories have over 1000 hits – "Blind to the Darkness"' 4,000+ hits, especially - I really appreciate everything, guys. Thanks a ton – no, make that 2 tons, actually. Now, after this over, I'm going back to my own original project, and I don't know when I'll return to fanwritings. It shouldn't take that long, but just – thanks anyways. 

And just to let you people know about some other great fanfics, here's a list (A "º" by the story means HIGHLY RECCOMENDED, more than one "º" means READ OR DIE):

**KP Fics**

1. "Unacceptable Sitch" series by Allaineººººººººººººººººººººº – another awesome Kim/Shego series:

A) An Unacceptable Sitch

B) Green, Black, and Blue

C) No Living in the Past

D). But For the Grace of Ron

E) If You Build a Better Monkey

2. Undercurrent by Allaine

3. Something You'll Never See on Kim Possible by Allaine

4. The Lotus Bloom – A great Kim/Ron story with accompanying artwork, can be found at lionheart-dot-tsunami-art-dot-com-slash-artgallery-slash-bloom-slash (I can't put a link in here, apparently, so just change "dot" and "slash" to their respectful punctuation symbols, remove the hyphens (except for the hyphen between "tsunami" and "art"), and BAM! You'll be at the site.)

5. Like the End of a John Wayne Movie by girlinquestion

**Teen Titans Fics**

1. How Long Is Forever? A Rewrite by Darth Natººº

2. Dirge of the Shadows by Darth Natº

3. Encounters in the Night by Darth Natº

4. Silicon Dreams by Darth Natº

5. Continue by Darth Natº

6. Robin, PI by Darth Natº

7. Best Friends Forever by Darth Natº

8. Alien by Darth Natº

9. The Titan Chronicles, Episode I: Sleeping Prince by CidGregorº

10. Innocence Lost by CidGregorºººº

11. Right Here Waiting by CidGregorº

12. The Titan Chronicles Ep. II: Clash of the Titans by CidGregorººººº

13. Fan Mail by CidGregorº

14. The Titan Chronicles, Ep. III: Thresholding by CidGregorººº

15. Irresistible Lies by PPMºººº

16. Hunter Gatherer by PPMºº

17. Teen Titans: Terror and Torment by Serve The Abbalahºººº

18. Uninvited: A Rewrite by Serve The Abbalahºººº

19. Rooftop Meetings by Serve The Abbalahº

And about this story? Part 5 – **COMING SOON** - will end it all. A Cold Opening and three Acts are all that's left of this trilogy. So stay tuned!

-RavenStar


	15. Part 5, Act One

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 5 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT ONE**

Kim Possible's house was a pile of rubble. She stared at it.

_My name is Kim._

"Kim Possible."

Like a dream, Kim was standing in room with Slade, who was looking right at her. Furious flames of fire completely surrounded them.

Then Kim was back at her rubble-reduced house, collapsing into the arms of Shego – who was standing by her.

_That's Shego, the woman whom I love._

Standing behind the women were Ron Stoppable and Rufus - Ron's pet naked mole rat; the Teen Titans - Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven; and also standing there was Red X.

_That's Ron and Rufus, the Teen Titans, and Red X - who's actually Señor Senior Jr. - but as for right now, he's Red X. We all have one major thing in common: Slade's ruined all our lives - forever._

Then Kim was in another dream – only this time it was a flashback to the times the nightmare had reared its ugly face. She watched again, feeling just as helpless and shocked as she was the first time as her former best friend and helpful ten-year old computer genius Wade bowed to Slade. "Yes, Master."

_He turned our friend Wade against us. Wade helped trap Shego and I, Ron, the Titans in The Cage - and made us watch as he killed everyone we knew._

The Cage. Oh, god, The Cage. She could never forget what she'd seen there. It all came back to her in a flood of memories she tried to stop, but couldn't:

Bonnie, in a Slade Apprentice outfit, protested something with Wade - and Wade _stabbed her in the chest with a sword._

Behind Wade were Shego's brothers in Team Go - Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 and Wego 2; Kim's family - Mrs. Possible, Mr. Possible, her brothers Tim and Jim, Grandma Possible, Slim Possible, Joss Possible, and Larry Possible; Mr. Stoppable, Mrs. Stoppable - even Ron's young cousin Shawn Stoppable - and every other member of the Stoppable family. Also, there was Monique, Brick Flagg, Dr. Director, the school principal Mr. Barkin, Josh Mankey, Tara from the cheer squad, Kim's partner on her last science project ever, Justin Flanner - even Wade's mother. And all of them were forced to lean over and put their heads in chopping blocks - chopping blocks that had sharp guillotine blades gleaming above them.

Wade sighed at Bonnie's dead body – pooling blood as it was – made a makeshift ladder, and released the blades.

**_SCHING! _**

Kim, Shego, and Ron, inside The Cage, looked away, all three of them hugging each other as they sobbed the same tears of sadness - the ones of those who were now the last of their families left on the Earth.

Then it was the Titans' turn to stare in horror from The Cage as a new batch of people were brought to the guillotines. The Tamaranean officers Kai and Cron were the first to enter the room Thunder, Lightning, Aqualad, Tramm, Sammy, Cash, Soto and the alien dog, Spike the mechanic, Speedy, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Larry the Titan, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Sarasim, and the old woman Robin only knew as The True Master followed. The new prisoners were all forced to put their heads in the chopping blocks.

Wade again climbed the ladder and released the blades once again.

_**SCHING!**_

All of the Titans, inside The Cage, looked away. Even _Raven_ was sobbing at the loss of so many people they had known. Overcome with grief, she cried into the first shoulder that came within her range – which so happened to be Beast Boy's.

Then one of the three monitors outside The Cage switches to a video feed of the planet Tameran - Starfire's home planet. Starfire was still sobbing at the beheadings when Robin noticed the change in the video feed and tapped on her arm. Starfire looked up at the monitor - as the monitor right next to it changed to a video feed of her sister Blackfire – who was sitting at a huge gun. Starfire screamed and tried to punch the walls of The Cage - but was sent flying backwards by a powerful combination blast of a Taser-level electrical shock and white-hot flames. Robin helped Starfire up as she recovered - but only just in time for them to see Blackfire fire the huge gun with the nastiest of sneers. The video feed of Tameran showed the planet there - then not there when the blast from the gun destroyed it completely. Starfire screamed in pure, terrified horror inside The Cage whilst Blackfire cackled outside The Cage on the monitor.

_Now Slade's got the world in his hands._

Kim couldn't tell whether her dream was changing or if her memories were merging together. Whatever the case, the monitors outside The Cage switched to a feed of Berlin, Germany – where citizens were running terrified down the streets as Atlas, Mammoth, Cinderblock, and Overload all tromped on through the city.

Then the monitors changed to a feed of Tokyo, Japan – where Katarou and Lord Monkey Fist pointed and screamed orders to Fist's army of monkey ninjas - who were utterly trashing the city.

The monitors changed to Sydney, Australia - where Killer Moth and DNAmy watched with delightful glee on their faces as a swarm of moths and a few of Amy's mutant Cuddle turned the Sydney Opera House into a pile of rubble.

The monitors changed again, to Buenos Aires, Argentina – where Billy Numerous and Trident's copies looted, fought soldiers, and just destroyed in general - with Kardiak doing all of the major mop-up jobs.

_But lucky for us, Red X broke us out._

The monitors melted away in Kim's dream, and the memory of being in Red X's car under the ocean as a door opened in the cliff ahead reappeared. Above the water bats swarmed out of a cave and flew over a mansion. Smoke from distant burning cities was so thick; there were no stars in the sky – just darkness.

Then a more recent memory reached Kim's mind:

Kim was wearing Shego's clawed gloves and green-and-black jumpsuit - and had black hair and pale skin like Shego.

Shego was wearing Kim's tan cargo pants and black long-sleeved shirt - and had red hair and normal skin like Kim.

_Shego and I disguised ourselves as each other to fool Aviarius and get Shego's superpowers back. Aviarius is dead now. Shego took care of him. And so far, Shego and I, Ron, the Titans, and X have wasted three massive armies Slade's tried to throw down at us. Now this is where it fucking ends. Slade's reign of terror is coming to an end - **tonight.**_

Kim's memory flooded back to almost-reality:

Kim and Shego stood in a blood-spattered room. All around them were bloodied dead bodies of many clones of themselves. Slade stood just above them, on a hidden balcony platform. The two women glared at him with an _enraged_ fire in their eyes.

--------------------------------------------------

Kim's mind snapped out of the daydream and into the present - where a three-pointed wall separated out Ron, Shego, and her; Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven; and Red X, Robin, and Starfire.

Slade, Dr. Drakken, and Brother Blood looked down upon the separated heroes. From their vantage point, with the cavern being of circular shape, the addition of the three-pointed wall made it appear that the three groups of heroes were trapped in a giant peace sign.

"Ironic fate, isn't it?" Slade asked them.

Drakken grinned a nasty grin. "Yes, most."

Slade sighed. "Well, I suppose we best get to it."

Blood nodded. "Yes, we should."

Slade looked at the heroes below them. "I hope you saved your energy."

"So, we just fought for nothin'. He was just wearin' us down with all that..." Cyborg sighed.

"That surprises you...how much?" asked Raven.

Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon. "Not in the least." He aimed for Slade.

"Ah ah ah, Cyborg..." Slade produced a button trigger. "You forget your little computer virus. I can give you all cancer at any time."

"So why don't you just do it already?" Cyborg provoked.

"Because then we wouldn't have any fun!" With that, Blood leapt all the way from the balcony down into the division of the cavern with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

Slade leapt from the balcony down into the division of the cavern with Red X, Robin, and Starfire.

Drakken leapt from the balcony down into the division of the cavern that had Shego, Kim, and Ron in it.

--------------------------------------------------

Brother Blood walked over to the side of the three-pointed wall that separated everybody out, pressing a hidden button.

--------------------------------------------------

Slade walked over to his side of the three-pointed wall and pressed another hidden button on it as well.

--------------------------------------------------

Drakken walked over to the side of the three-pointed wall, pressing another hidden button on it.

--------------------------------------------------

In each division of the cavern, an energy shield sprang up between each villain and their three hero counterparts before nary a fight could begin, and the floors lowered into the ground like elevators, covered up by doors of faux rock once they dipped below the surface of the cavern.

--------------------------------------------------

The elevator with Brother Blood, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven stopped. It opened, and the energy shield extended out across the entire room as the four of them exited the elevator.

Cyborg still had his sonic cannon charged. He aimed at Blood. "So when are you actually gonna fight?"

Blood seemed incredibly taken aback. "Cyborg...I remember you learning a great deal about patience while you were a student at the HIVE Academy..."

"Yeah, well, you used the wrong textbooks," Beast Boy sniped. "New ones say patience was lost when our friends and families died."

Brother Blood's tone was possibly the furthest one could get from seriousness without risking becoming…Drakkenesque. "Beast Boy, that hurts. I wasn't the one who actually killed them, if you'll recall - it was Wade."

"It doesn't matter," Raven snapped. "You helped find everybody and turn them over to Wade. You're just as guilty in this as he is."

--------------------------------------------------

The elevator with Slade, Robin, Red X, and Starfire stopped. Its doors opened, and the energy shield extended out across the entire room as the four of them stepped out of the elevator.

Robin kept his bloodstained batarang sword at the ready. "You know, Slade - with all this extra time you're giving us, we're getting our energy back - even if bit by bit."

"I'm well aware of that, Robin. And I am quite glad that I won't be fighting you while you're in the middle of being so tired and weak that you can't fight back."

"_So lower that weak shield, get over here, and fight us already, you ass,"_ X said, growing impatient.

"Didn't your father ever teach you to treat your elders with respect, Junior?" Slade asked him. X glowered at him, and produced sharp X-shaped shurikens from the suit. Slade seemed to sneer at him under that unmoving mask. "Have patience. The time will come soon."

Starfire glared. "The adults who raised us taught us to respect our elders, yes - but we were also taught that those who kill and torture others deserve punishment."

"Quite so, Starfire. It would appear Tameraneans knew more than I thought."

Starfire growled angrily at the comment. Robin just glowered more than he usually did. "So while you're bragging, Slade – what was with your massive change of plans?"

"Pardon?"

"_He means why'd you go all Hitler on us?"_ X cut in.

Slade looked like he was going to answer - but then, didn't.

--------------------------------------------------

The elevator with Dr. Drakken, Kim, Shego, and Ron stopped. The doors opened, and the energy shield extended out across the entire room as the four of them stepped out of the elevator. As soon as Drakken was completely out of the elevator, he took out a bo staff and got in a pre-fight stance.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me..." Shego was having a hard time trying very hard not to fall into howls of uproarious guffawing. "You?" she laughed at Drakken. "Fighting us? Oh, puhlee-hee-heeze!"

"I'm afraid you're very much mistaken, Shego. I'm changed. I'm different now."

"Yeah, you're different - different as in stupider than you were ever before!" Ron shot back.

"Oh, really?" countered Drakken. In a flash, the energy shield disappeared, he fired a shot from the ray gun hidden on his belt at Ron, and the energy shield reappeared – all before Shego and Kim could even realise what had just happened.

"RON!" Kim ran to her floored friend – who was frozen.

Drakken waved her off. "He's just stunned. Be fine in five minutes." He broke a wide evil grin. "My days as a bragging villain are over."

"So how's this virus thing we've got work?" Kim asked nonchalantly.

"HAH! Wouldn't you like to know how Slade lied to your faces, straight up?" Drakken snickered.

"He did?" asked Shego.

"YES!" laughed Drakken. "You can't ever get rid of the virus - but drinking a teaspoon of pure liquid Xinothium ore will immediately counteract with the cancer-stimulating chemical for up to a thousand years!"

Kim and Shego grinned at each other. "Really?" asked Kim.

"Yes!" Drakken cackled. "And you fools will never learn how - aw, DAH! GOD_DAMMIT!"_ he roared, extremely angry at his falling for the women's bait. "Oh, you are going to pay for that one, Kim Possible!"

--------------------------------------------------

Brother Blood threw up his hands. "Now I would like to take the time to say to you all: Welcome to Fifth Area!"

The energy shield disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------

Slade dipped his head a little bit. "Now I would like to take the time to say to you all: Welcome to Sixth Area."

The energy shield disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Area between Sixth and Seventh Area!" Drakken gloated.

"Uh, why not just Area Six-point-Five?" asked an awoken Ron as he stood up.

"Because "Welcome to Six-point-Five Area" just doesn't flow well at all!" Drakken complained as the energy shield disappeared and he suddenly charged at them with a Banzai yell.

**END ACT ONE**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I said in the last chapter there was a Cold Opening and three Acts to go. Sorry 'bout that. There's only two Acts to go now. Stay tuned! 

-RavenStar


	16. Part 5, Act Two

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 5 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT TWO**

Kim rolled her eyes as Drakken charged her with his Banzai yell, bo staff in hand. "Please," she scoffed. She ran at him and almost yawned as she casually attempted to punch him - but he suddenly ducked the punch, stepped out to her side, and spun around, bringing his bo staff slamming into the middle of her back with enough force that it sent her sprawling onto the ground. Kim realised Drakken wasn't joking now. Barely staying still after the attack, Drakken ducked Shego's attempt to punch him, locked her arm up against his chest with the bo staff after she attempted to punch him again - making sure her green energy-glowing hands couldn't point towards him at all - then threw Shego forcefully onto her back, right next to where Kim was sprawled out on the ground. Shego's face was one of utter dumbfoundedness. Ron made the next move, running at the wall behind him and jumping off it, using it as a springboard to launch a vicious midair roundhouse kick, which almost caught Drakken right in the lip - until he spun backward, grabbed Ron's foot, and hurled him against the opposite wall.

Ron crashed onto the ground next to Kim and Shego, landing hard on his side. "OW! Oof... Okay - so Drakken can fight now," he muttered.

"Yeah," said Shego, getting up. "Who'd have thought?"

Kim was absolutely infuriated as she got up. "It doesn't matter - he's goin' _**DOWN!**"_ she screamed. _"HRRAH!" _The clawed gloves flashed as if sunlight had struck them in the dimly lit cavern as Kim dove towards Drakken in her fit of pure rage, slashing and slicing away at the villain. Drakken seemed to be suddenly overwhelmed as he backed up and continuously blocked Kim's new furious attempts to be the can opener for his neck with the bo staff. Kim jabbed for Drakken's eyes, but he ducked and rolled under her legs out of the way, swinging the bo staff at her back again as he came up out of the roll – but instead of connecting with Kim's spine, the bo staff was caught by Ron. Startled a bit by the abrupt stopping of his weapon, Drakken looked around for the culprit of the stopping action – and **_POW!_** Shego viciously _drilled_ her green energy enhanced fist right smashing into the bridge of his nose.

--------------------------------------------------

CRACK! Cyborg reeled backwards from a punch to the face from Brother Blood, which also sent him sliding back on his feet a little bit. He looked at a sparking joint on his neck, growled, and fired both of his sonic cannons back at Blood – who quite easily dodged the blasts from both weapons. Blood smirked. "Oh, do give up now, Cyborg. You couldn't defeat me the last time we fought, why think you can do it now?"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven formed hundred of little individual 'bullets' of dark energy and launched them right at Blood - but when the attack actually hit him, the dark energy bullets harmlessly broke up against him.

Blood scoffed. "Silly girl. You didn't think Warp was the only one to take advantage of that dark energy shielding from the future, now, did you?" Then Beast Boy, as a grizzly bear, finally caught him off guard, tackling Blood from behind. Blood wrestled with the green grizzly for a moment before he kicked Beast Boy in the legs and threw him off of him. Blood didn't doesn't even bother to look behind him as Cyborg swung fist after fist at the back of his head and he casually dodged each of them, one by one. As Cyborg kept - unsuccessfully - attacking him, Blood fended off a simultaneous attack from Beast Boy and Raven. Finally, after looking quite bored, Blood sent a lightning-fast spin kick directly into the middle of Cyborg's chest. Cyborg slammed onto the ground, but instantly got up - only to find his chest plating sparking - and quite badly. "Cyborg-" Blood walked towards him, "I took your blueprints, remember? I know every detail of your internal structure. You can't win."

"Yeah, well, detail **_THIS!_** _RRAAHH!" **BAM! **_Cyborg sent a devastating punch into Blood's chest. When the villain doubled over from the gut check, Raven wasted no time. She picked up a boulder with her dark energy and smashed it over Blood's head - and Beast Boy added more insult to injury as he turned into an Iguanodon and _struck_ Blood with his powerful tail.

--------------------------------------------------

_SCHINGSCHINGSCHINGSCHING!_ Starfire hurled a line starbolts at Slade - who dodged every one of them and sent a punch right into her jaw, laying her out on the ground. Faster than light, he spun and had his bo staff out to block Robin's swing of the batarang sword behind him - then he jumped up and backflipped out of the way as about forty of Red X's red X-shaped shurikens whistled through the air at his head. The shurikens lodged into the rock behind Slade just a millisecond too late. Slade landed, and turned on his heel. "I see that you've once again quickly turned a former enemy of yours into a precious member of your team, Robin."

Robin glared. "It must be my stunning charisma," he deadpanned, his voice never giving any sign he was trying to be humorous. He threw some of his freeze discs at Slade, but the villain deflected them with his arms, and they ended up freezing one part of the cavern wall up. Starfire, meanwhile, had recovered. She picked herself off the floor and instantly went to defend Robin, sending another brutal barrage of starbolts screaming at Slade - who almost came across as a cheerleader himself with the moves he made as he dodged every single one of them. But it was Red X who got the first hit, however, when Slade spun out of the way of the last Starbolt – and right into X's waiting fist. The hit sent Slade sliding backwards across the ground, but he recovered quite quickly, and re-collected his bo staff before Robin could snatch it up away from him - then he parried Robin's batarang sword again and delivered a pummeling kick into the Boy Wonder's chest. Robin went soaring into the frozen part of the cavern wall, shattering it upon impact and sending shards of thick ice flying in about every direction.

"Hmmph." Slade walked over to him. "I thought this would be harder. Maybe I sent one too many armies at you. You've gotten incredibly tired."

"Maybe..." said Robin, "Maybe **_NOT!_** _ARRRAHHH!" _He sprang up and plowed the handle of the batarang sword into the direct center of Slade's mask, knocking Slade off his feet. Slade, startled, checked his mask for cracks in midair - which allowed Red X to catch his feet with red rope and launch him higher into the air – where**_ BOOM!_** Starfire greeted Slade by _hurling_ a smaller version of her big nuclear starbolt straight into his side at point blank range.

--------------------------------------------------

A blast of Shego's green energy exploded a chunk of the wall behind Drakken out after Drakken - who had a bit of blood dribbling from his broken nose - nimbly dodged the attack. "Stay still, damn you!" Shego yelled. "Your nose ain't gonna be the only thing bleedin' after the three of us get done with you!"

"Yes, well, I intend not to have the three of you "get done with me," mind," Drakken retorted. Kim came roaring in from Drakken's left - but he calmly stepped back, in time to avoid her slashing his face clean off with the clawed gloves, but just a second too late for Kim to recover herself and land properly. He grinned sadistically as she painfully ate the dirt – unfortunately, in the literal sense as well. Kim got up, and spit out some of the gravel, plus about two or three teeth. She looked at the green-and-black jumpsuit. To her surprise, it hadn't a rip in it – but it was horrifically stained with dirt, sweat, and various persons' dried blood. Oh, this was going to be hell to clean after she'd finished with Drakken, and Wade, and Slade…Mother of Christ, Shego would probably have to get another one custom made after all this shit was over. Oh, that was it. This was all just fueling her fire as she narrowed her glare at Drakken. Drakken looked at her, perplexed that she wasn't talking. "Whatsa matter?" he asked her. "Rocks got your tongue?"

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense!" said Ron.

"I know! That's why I'm finding it randomly hilarious right now!" Ron barely had time to backflip out of the way of Drakken's incoming bo staff. He threw Rufus at him right before he stuck the landing - but Drakken just yawned and simply used the bo staff like a baseball bat. THWACK! Rufus sailed through the air and slammed into Ron's face. "Ooh! Strike one!" Drakken gloated. "Dr. D. is in the HOUSE!"

"Okay, Rufus?" Ron pulled the naked mole rat off his face. "Prepare-" He glared up at Drakken. "This roof's gettin' raised tonight…"

CRASH! Drakken jumped and juked himself out of the way as rock exploeded from the cavern walls via Shego's furious attempts to hit him while using the blue super-strength power. Drakken kept dodging her flurry of attacks, though – which caused Shego to only get more irritated and determined to hit him as shed continuously punched through more and more of the cavern wall. Then - **_CRACK!_** Kim finally _punched_ Drakken, drawing blood with the clawed gloves. However, she didn't shred his face up as she had intended to do, much to her dismay.

--------------------------------------------------

Brother Blood pulled himself out of the small crater in the cavern wall Iguanodon Beast Boy's tail had smashed him into. He looked up - to see his eyeballs were less than millimetres away from Cyborg's sonic cannon - which was charging up. Cyborg glared with melted steel in his eyes. "It's over, Blood."

"Is it?" Blood asked – then he leapt to his feet and knocked away Cyborg's arm just as Cyborg fired. The deflected sonic cannon's beam tore up the rocks on the cavern wall behind him. Blood's eyes turned red - then sparked into some wicked red lightning, which he collected into enormous energy spheres in his hands. Raven and Beast Boy tried to stop him - but the red lightning had already grown too fierce, and shocked Raven and Beast Boy until they passed out. Blood grinned as he gathered more of the red lightning into the energy spheres. The lightning started striking Cyborg, too - who fell to his knees as the incredibly high voltage raced through his systems. "Remember this attack, Cyborg?" Blood asked as Cyborg struggled. "It only didn't work on you in my underwater headquarters because your little friend Bumblebee was there to interfere with me," he growled, remembering the searing hatred towards Cyborg that incident had deepened in him. "But now Bumblebee is dead, your little friends here are knocked out, and with the help of your technology - which, by the way, I still must thank you for - I will be able to finally finish you off - and PERMANENTLY, at that!"

Cyborg reached up with his left hand, using all his strength fighting the lightning, as Blood fired the energy sphere at him – but instead of being destroyed, Cyborg caught the sphere. Blood was stunned. Cyborg looked at the energy sphere as it crackled in his hand, then held up his hand as he smiled at Blood. "Upgrade. _HRRAHH!" **THOOM!**_ He threw the energy sphere back at Brother Blood. The sphere smashed Blood backwards into the cavern wall, lodging the villain in yet another crater of rocks.

--------------------------------------------------

As Slade fell from Starfire's attack, she swooped down and suddenly grabbed him by the throat. She hurtled him towards the cavern wall in a rage not typical of her at her. She ended up driving Slade deep into the rock as she choked him furiously, her eyes crackling with excess green energy. "You have murdered our friends and families! You ordered the destruction of _MY HOME PLANET!_ Even in Tamaran's courts, the law was clear: The end of the criminal's life is the ONLY worthy punishment for a crime as heinous AS THOSE THAT YOU HAVE COMMITTED HERE!" she screamed, tightening her grip on Slade's throat as he struggled for air. Slade looked at Robin and Red X. Neither moved to stop her. So he produced the button trigger for the activation of the cancerous agent in the virus Wade had infected all the heroes with.

"I – _egh _- would – _agh_ - I would – _ghh_ - release your grip on me, Starfire..." Slade choked. "Unless you want to end your life and the – _urgh_ - lives of all your friends - at least – _grah_ - those who yet remain."

Starfire saw his fingers were about to press the button - and - clearly against all of her will – released his throat. Slade immediately coughed like crazy and wheezed like hell as he got his breath back. He did, however, have some trouble with his ability to unlodge himself from the cavern wall, a testamant to exactly how far deep into the rock Starfire had driven him like a human drill in her searing burst of rage.

--------------------------------------------------

"As you can see now, I'm a much different person from the time you last encountered me, Drakken sneered.

"It doesn't matter." Kim snapped her fingers to crack her knuckles, and green plasma energy flared up around the gloves. The blood that she hadn't scraped off with the towels burned off, and Kim inhaled the scent with a grin. Soon she would know what Drakken's blood smelled like after she got through with him – and the thought of burning Drakken blood sparked up even more determination inside her. "You let Wade turn."

Drakken chortled. "What?"

"YOU GAVE THEM WADE!" Kim bellowed. "You could've stopped him."

Drakken nearly doubled over in his amusement. "Oh, oh, yes, Kim –" he laughed, "Thank you for that most amusing retort. It's funny, really – the fact that you would even think I - somehow, in any way possible, wanted to stop the ten year old kid who worked with my enemy and helped drag my best sidekick away from me turn against you and become an apprentice for another enemy of yours. Am I sure you're Kim and the Buffoon isn't the one who switched bodies with you?" he cackled.

"Oh, that is **_IT!"_** Shego had seen and heard enough. She used the purple power to SHRINK herself as Drakken, hearing her, lunged for her. Then she used the red power while shrunk to make about twnty copies of herself. She fused the green and blue powers in her and all her copies' fists - and then they all leapt into the air - past Drakken's face - and came down punching the ground with all of her pent-up rage. The impact was so fierce, the ground caved in once again, just like the cliff top had when she'd killed Aviarius. But it didn't stop there. No, Shego was much too angry for that. The shockwave from the impact ripped up the cavern walls, causing the ground of the two caverns above them to cave in as well.

--------------------------------------------------

Wade was about to hand Mrs. Lipsky what looked like a tiny amount of red Kool-Aid when the ceiling suddenly collapsed and everybody fell into the new cavern in one big massive heap of bodies. Wade shielded his face as the dust cleared. Then he looked up.

And found himself eye to eye with an _enraged_ Kim and Shego.

**END ACT TWO**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** One more Act to go! Once again, thank you all who have read, reviewed, commented, whatever...all of it is appreciated!

And here's another batch of good KP and TT fics I found:

**KP Fics**

1. Robert Teague's trilogy (READ OR DIE):

A) In A Blaze of Green Glory

B) Unexpected Gift

C) Legacy in Green and Black

2. Osama's Last Stand by fireand'chutes777 - not exactly the best KP fic ever, to be honest with you, but I couldn't stop (mostly at times when I probably shouldn't have been) laughing when I was reading the first chapter, so I've put it up here for you people

3. a few new tricks by immo

4. Kim Possible: Mind, body, and Soul by Hobnob-rev

5. Falling Apart by TheWayofWay

6. Enemies Or More by ajap2003

**TT Fics  
**

1. Lifted Nevermore by KaipazuKebin

2. Shipper Problems by Akami


	17. Part 5, Act Three

Pelennor - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Part 5 - Fanfic Adaptation

by

RavenStar(fire)

_**Reminder: **This story is rated M – i.e., the equivalent of **R.**_

**ACT THREE**

Mrs. Lipsky spotted Drakken groaning in the pile of people. "Drewbie?"

In a lightning-fast move, Wade capped the container of what seemed like red Kool-Aid and palmed it away. Then he turned around. He drew his sword, and nodded calmly at Kim. "Kim." He repeated the nod to Shego. "Shego."

"Shego - here." Robin handed her the batarang sword.

"Get OFF of me!" Brother Blood yelled as he shoved Cyborg off his back so he could stand up. The heroes and the villains quickly rose out and faced each other, all in a position expecting attack - except Slade.

"Wade?" he asked. Wade nodded, producing a button from his shirt and pressing it.

Cages slammed down over the Titans, X, Ron, and the villains. "Hey!" cried Cyborg. "What the-"

"Oh, great, great - why are _we_ in cages?" Drakken muttered, crossing his arms.

Slade pointed to Kim, Shego, and Wade. "This is between them, and them alone."

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked. "He killed my family too, you know! I should be out there-" Slade held up the button trigger – "Yeah, sure 'kay, it's between them."

Kim, Shego and Wade begin circling each other. Kim snapped her fingers to crack her knuckles. Green plasma energy flared up from the clawed gloves. Wade snorted, barely impressed by it. He raised his sword. Shego raised the batarang sword. Kim raised her hands, the tips of the clawed gloves still sharp.

Wade charged with a yell. Kim and Shego charged with a yell.

CLASH! TANG! TING! TANG! **_POW!_** It was a blur of action as Wade dodged Kim's swipes at him with the clawed gloves, parried and blocked the batarang sword as Shego swung it at him like crazy - but then he get got socked right smack in the face by Shego, who had added the blue power to her punching fist.Yet, instead of having his head crushed in by the super strength blue power, Wade was instead launched through the air. "Dammit!" Shego growled. "How the hell did that not kill him?"

"Maybe you aimed your punch weird," said Kim, coming up next to her.

"It still woulda crushed his throat!" Shego noted.

"Good point. _HRRAAHH!" _Kim lunged at Wade, slashing at him wildly like a cornered rabid dog. Wade used his short stature to advantage as he ducked, rolled between Kim's legs out of the way, and twirled out of the way of the clawed gloves gleaming with green plasma energy as they came slicing down at his head again. Shego and Kim looked at each other, nodded - then simultaneously fired blasts of green energy at Wade - who stunningly dodged every single one of those, too. Wade went on the offensive, and ran at Shego, swinging the sword at her – and she parried and blocked his attacks easily. He swung at her again - but she used the purple power to shrink herself, and Wade lost his footing with all of his forward momentum - smashing his face onto the ground, hard.

Ron, watching all this, cheered. "Booyah! Go KP and Shego!"

"Drive that traitor away from here!" Starfire added.

"Drewbie?" Mrs. Lipsky asked Drakken as the fighting continued in the background. "What you told me earlier, about being a supervillain - that's all true?"

Drakken, watching the fight, was a little annoyed by the interjection. "Yes, Mother - now if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of watching our empire rise up to the throne!"

"So why are you in a cage, too, Drewbie?"

This only annoyed Drakken more. "I don't know, ask HIM!" he said, pointing at Slade.

Meanwhile, Kim dive tackled Wade and wrestled with him on the ground - Wade using his sword to fend off the clawed gloves. They rolled around, fiercely wrestling - until Wade saw Shego swing the batarang sword down at him and shoved Kim off of him in time to roll away from the incoming batarang sword, then kicked Shego in the face - but as he did, was himself kicked in the face by Kim - who then jumped on his back. Wade quickly threw her over his shoulder - and Kim went sailing through the air. She twisted as she landed, however - and ended up landing perfectly on her feet. Facing the right direction she wanted to, she ran screaming back at Wade. But instead of going murderous Zorro on Wade's back, she instead tackled him again, driving the wind out of his lungs as he and she slammed into the ground. He spit out a few teeth, then locked Kim's chest between his legs and twisted his whole body hard, again throwing Kim off and away from his perimeter. He spun, blocking Shego's attempt once again to get him with the batarang sword. CLANG! CLING! CLINK! CLANK! Another vicious sword duel broke out again between Wade and Shego. It was another _blur_ of metal on metal as it went on and on. Kim saw another chance and ran towards Wade again – but then Shego went to hit Wade with her blue-powered fist, but he ducked and Shego ended up punching Kim right in the gut. Kim went crashing backwards, slamming into Mrs. Lipsky's cage. Wade picked up Shego and threw her into exactly the same spot. Kim groaned in pain as Shego crashed into her side. "Um...hi." Shego grinned at Kim.

"Are you two ladies alright?" Mrs. Lipsky asked. Shego looked at her and was about to make a rude comment - when Kim pointed next to the bottom of the cage.

Where a plate of food just recently finished was sitting.

Kim gave Shego a NASTY grin, and Shego returned the sneer.

_**SLASH! **_

In less than a millisecond, Kim had sliced through Mrs. Lipsky's cage bars. She and Shego grabbed Mrs. Lipsky – Shego pressing the batarang sword against her neck, Kim almost digging her clawed gloves' claws into the woman's neck. _"DREWBIE!"_ Mrs. Lipsky yelled, terrified.

"MOTHER!"

Wade took a step--

"DON'T come any closer, Wade!" Kim growled.

"Whoahwhoah, KP - what the hell ya' doin'?" Ron asked.

"Getting us some leverage!" Shego growled.

"Leverage?" asked Slade. "You forget - I hold all the leverage right here, my dear Shego." He showed the button trigger again.

His usage of "My dear Shego" made Shego bristle with the unwanted memories that phrase brought back. She deepened her glare. "Oh, you're next, buster."

"Yes, Slade," Kim noted, "You have leverage – until you look at the bottom of this cage."

Everyone immediately looked. Starfire gasped when she saw the empty tray of food lying outside the bottom of the cage.

"WHAT?" Drakken shrieked at Slade when saw the food tray. "You gave my mother the-"

Slade chuckled. Everybody froze.

"Is he okay?" asked Beast Boy.

Slade stopped laughing. "Wade, I must congratulate you."

"Huh?" asked Cyborg.

Slade continued. "He's more cautious than I am. He was the one who gave your mother the food."

"Here's what your options are:" said Shego:

"You give us the pure liquid Xinothium ore and halt your armies, and we'll hand Drakken's mommy back to him safely," Kim began.

"_Liquid Xinothium ore?"_ X asked.

"Yes, Junior." Slade turned to him. "What do you think we found thousands of in that mansion's cave?"

Shego continued. "You do nothing to help us, and we will just gladly slash Mrs. Lispky's throat;"

"Or you press your little button – and though we'll die, _SHE'LL_ die, too!" Kim finished.

Wade tried to move forward again-

"STAY _RIGHT_ WHERE YOU ARE, WADE!" Shego bellowed. She dug the blade of the batarang sword closer to the neck of the utterly terrified woman held in her grasp right now. Kim pressed her clawed glove tips a bit closer towards Mrs. Lipsky's neck, too.

"Oh yes," Kim remembered, "Did we forget to mention that Option #1 is the only one we'll accept?"

Wade put his sword down. "Master."

"Yes, Apprentice?"

"Time's a'tickin', folks..." Shego pointed at her watch.

"I request that I be allowed to negotiate with these two in private," said Wade.

That got everybody's attention. Kim looked up. However, she still kept the clawed glove pressed against Mrs. Lipsky's neck. Shego looked up. However, she, too, still kept the batarang sword pressed against Mrs. Lipsky's neck.

"In private?" Slade asked – but understood a half-second later. "Oh, yes, in private..." He seemed to grin under his mask. "We can't share all of our secrets with everyone in here, now - can we?" He thought for a moment. "Yes, your request is granted, Wade."

Wade bowed. "I shall not fail you, Master."

"From this moment on," Slade said, "We are at a truce. Release the cages that we are in, Wade." Wade nodded, producing the button again and pressing it. The cages lifted up. Everyone sort of ambled out of them.

"Take them to the Control Room, Wade," Slade went on. "If anyone interferes with the negotiations-" He didn't need to finish the sentence for Wade to get the point..

Wade looked at Kim and Shego. "Follow me."

_**"**_**_MOVE!" _**Kim bellowed at Mrs. Lipsky. Still with their weapons pressed against her neck, Kim and Shego escorted the frightened woman out of the room as they followed the path Wade took them on in guiding them out.

--------------------------------------------------

In the Control Room the doors opened. The Drakken henchmen at their consoles looked as Wade entered. He looked straight at all of the henchmen. "Out. All of you. **_NOW_**," he commanded, pointing at the door. The henchmen hastily complied, and all of them exited the room.

Kim slammed Mrs. Lipsky's back up against the wall. "Now listen here, you little bitch - if you so much as _MOVE_ while we're doing this - and these claws will strike before you can ever reach the door." Mrs. Lipsky FURIOUSLY nodded, her eyes locked in state of total terror.

Kim and Shego sat at the table.

Wade took out the vial of what seemed to be red Kool-Aid. "Pure liquid Xinothium ore. I understand you two need 4 teaspoons of it. Well, here's my proposal for what we do:"

--------------------------------------------------

The Titans, Ron, Rufus, Red X, Blood, Drakken, and Slade awaited when Wade, Kim, Shego, and Mrs. Lipsky came back in the room.

"We've reached a settlement," said Wade.

"Oh?" asked Slade.

Shego stepped forward "Yes. The world will now be-" As she was talking, Wade handed an object behind his back to Kim. No one watching caught the action. Kim brought it into view. It was a button trigger with a button large enough for two thumbs to fit on it. Shego grabbed the other side of the button trigger.

Kim gave the_ evilest_ grin she'd ever given. "Ours."

Before anyone could fully realise what the deal was - Shego and Kim pressed the button at EXACTLY the same time.

EVERYONE - except Kim, Wade, and Shego – instantly grabbed for their neck at the rapid cancerous tumors sprang up in their throats, quickly bloating their necks out with purple bumps. Ron fell to his knees, choking. "K-Kim! What?" he gagged. Rufus fell out of his open pocket, having found out through the worst lesson as to why pet owners were discouraged in giving their pets scraps from the table.

"Back while we were at the mansion, we made a promise to each other that we'd never let the other turn evil again." Kim grinned at Shego. "But neither of us said anything about doing it together..."

Slade doubled over, choking. "WHAT? How did-"

Wade laughed. "I prepared the meals for you guys, plus them. You think I liked being second fiddle? We're a team again - minus Ron, of course. You now live in KimShegoton."

"Azarath...M - Metrion - Z...Zin...Zintho-" Raven threw her hand out at Kim and Shego, but was unable to complete her chant as the tumors swelled over the last free passageway in her body that air could reach her lungs.

Kim, Shego, and Wade watched, as everyone else along with her collapsed onto the ground, their throats looking hideous as they all died. Well, they weren't dead yet, but they were going to be in a few minutes when their brains shut down forever. There wasn't going to be anyone to revive them. And that was enough for Kim and Shego. The people who had helped in killing their families would die in agony and suffering - just the way they had tried to kill them off. Fuck if there was a bit of collateral damage, the end result was satisfying enough.

But still - Kim and Shego couldn't help but cringe at the hideous bloating of their necks.

"That is definitely not the prettiest way to go out," Kim added after the cringing.

Shego sighed. "No, it is not."

"So, why are you keeping me alive?" Wade turned and asked the women.

Shego looked at him like he'd just farted in the middle of a bunch of Mexicans. "You're the only one who can coordinate this army that's so spread out, Wade."

Kim agreed. "Plus, Shego and I are now the only two people in our whole families left. We need a sperm donor. Course, it'll be in like eight to ten years from now, but it doesn't really matter at the moment." She looked down at the dead Slade. Something wasn't right… "Wade? Tech scan Slade's body - please?" she asked him.

"Uh, sure thing." Wade scanned the body – and had it not been Slade, his jaw would've dropped. "Whoah – Kim? Shego? That's a clone. It's not Slade."

"WHAT?" Shego raged.

Kim looked up, clenching her fist.

"They always get away..."

--------------------------------------------------

Nine years later, it was a nice sunny day outside Kim Possible's house.

-------------------------------------------------

Inside, Kim – her disguise as Shego long since worn off, rose from bed as the sunlight hit her face. She was older now, the white streak in her hair a testament to that. She got up and put on her clothes - a green-and-black jumpsuit, with a matching cape that was green on the outer side and black on the inner side.

-------------------------------------------------

Kim walked into the TV room as Shego - wearing the same outfit and also sporting a white streak in her hair - came in the front door, carrying a giggling little baby swaddled in green-and-black cloths. The baby swatted at her nose as Shego smiled.

The TV reporter summed everything up beautifully. _"Citizens across the world have all gathered to congratulate The Supreme Ones on the birth of their first child, Usgo On Possible, just a few days ago…"_

Kim took their baby in her arms. Usgo smiled at her.

Kim smiled back - then she looked up and kissed Shego deeply.

**THE END**


End file.
